The Bachelorette
by AnnaBanana04
Summary: This is my version of The Bachelorette. Rory is the bachelorette and she has to choose between seven bachelors who are Logan, Tristan, Colin, Finn, Jess, Marty, and Dean. I will need your help in deciding who should be the first to go and so on and so on.
1. The Bachelors

Background Information: This is my version of the Bachelorette. Rory is going to be the Bachelorette. I will need your help deciding who the lucky winner is. The first task I need help with is deciding who should be the first one to go.

Chapter One: The Bachelors

Welcome everyone to the Bachelorette. We will be introducing our seven bachelors for the Bachelorette to choose as someone she would like to spend the rest of her life with. They are Dean, Jess, Logan, Marty, Tristan, Colin, and Finn, but first let's see who these wonderful seven are, what they do and why they came on the bachelor.

Bachelor #1

Hello everyone my name is Dean Forrester. I attended the University of Illinois Chicago where I received my bachelor's degree in auto mechanics. I own my own auto mechanic shop place. I came on the show because I wanted to try and find someone to love and someone to love me. I know that I don't make much as an auto mechanic but I think that once the Bachelorette knows who I am and learns more about me then I don't think that money will be a matter.

Bachelor #2

Hey guys my name is Jess Mariano I attended New York University where I received my masters in English literature. I am an author for the New York publishing company. I mostly write children's novels and sometimes an adult novel. I came to this show because I wanted to find someone I could try and settle down with and maybe one day have a family.

Bachelor #3

My name is Marty Rogers. My full name is Martin Rogers but I like to be called Marty. I attended Yale University and became a physician. I work and teach at John Hopkins University Medical School. I wanted to be on the Bachelorette because I wanted to find that one person that made my heart swell up with joy.

Bachelor #4

Hello everyone I am Colin Williams. I attended Yale University and I received my doctorate degree in psychology. I work as a psychologist at a local high school. I enjoy working with young adults and helping them with their life path by giving them positive feedback and listening to their problems. I wanted to be on the show the Bachelorette because I am ready to settle down and maybe I can find Mrs. Right for me.

Bachelor #5

My name is Dylan Finnison, my friends call me Finn. I attended Yale University and where I received my masters in sports journalism. I work for the ESPN as a Sport news anchor. I have been traveling for a long time in my career and its time for me to settle down in one place so I came on the Bachelorette so I can find someone to settle down with.

Bachelor #6

Hello there people my name is Tristan Dugrey I attended Princeton University and became a lawyer. I work as a district attorney in my law firm Dugrey Law offices. I came on the show because I loved someone and then I lost them so I thought that by coming on the show I would find someone to love again.

Bachelor #7

Hey everyone I am Logan Huntzberger. I attended Yale University where I received my masters in Business Marketing. I work for my father's company Huntzberger Enterprises. I am the CEO of the marketing area. I came on the show the Bachelorette because I wanted to settle down my life and maybe one day find someone to share a family with me.

Author's Note: Please help me by choosing who will be the first to go. Thank you.


	2. The Bachelors Meet

Chapter Two: The bachelor's meet

Welcome back everyone. You all got a chance to meet all the bachelor's and see why they are here on the show. Now you will get to watch as the bachelor's meet each other. The first bachelor to arrive is Dean.

_**Dean's Mind**_

_When I first got to the house I will be living at I was the first bachelor to show up. I wonder who the next bachelor will be. I hope I won't have too much competition. I plan on winning this._

The second bachelor to arrive is Jess. Announced the host

_**Jess's Mind**_

_When I got to the house I wasn't the first. The first bachelor is Dean. I can't believe he is here! Well this won't be too bad I can easily beat him. _

_**Dean's Mind**_

_What the hell is Jess doing here? I can't believe he is on the show! But I won't have too much worrying to do. I know I can easily influence people to think that Jess is bad._

Dean: Hello Jess.

Jess: Bagboy we meet again

Dean: What are you doing here?

Jess: I am here to win the bachelorette's heart

Dean: Yeah like you would ever win

Jess: We'll just see now won't we?

The third bachelor to arrive is Marty. The host announced

_**Marty's Mind**_

_When I got to the house there were two guys there that I don't know but they looked very familiar._

Marty: Hello guys my name is Marty Rogers

Dean: It's nice to meet you. I am Dean Forester

Jess: I am Jess Mariano

Marty: It's nice to meet you both. I wonder who the next bachelor is

The fourth bachelor to arrive to the house is Colin, everyone meet Colin announced the host.

_**Marty's Mind**_

_Well, well, well if it isn't for Colin. I wonder why he is here. All I know is that he doesn't stand much of a chance. He never really could keep a girl around in college._

_**Colin's Mind**_

_It's that one kid that wanted to be in my crowd he was the guy we pulled the prank on. The one naked on the floor of the hallway, he doesn't stand a chance_

Marty: Colin so nice to see you again

Colin: Likewise Marty

Jess: You guys know each other?

Colin: Seems Marty and I went to school together

Jess: Oh

Colin: Who are you?

Jess: The names Jess Mariano

Dean: And I am Dean Forester

Colin: Did I ask for your name? I don't think so, so why don't you just go back to your little corner

_**Dean's Mind**_

_I can't believe this guy he acts as if he is all high and mighty but he really isn't. I can't wait to make him look bad._

The fifth guy to enter the house is Finn the announcer said.

_**Colin's Mind**_

_My old buddy from college. At least I know someone here but we can't be buddy buddy though. This is game and we are going to have to compete against each other for a girl's heart._

_**Finn's Mind**_

_This is going to be great fun! My old buddy is here but I can't let our reunion get into the game. I am not here to be friends I am here to win._

Colin: Finn my man how you doing?

Finn: Colin long time no see. I am doing well.

Jess: Welcome

Finn: Thanks and you are?

Jess: Jess Mariano

Finn: It's a pleasure to meet you. Marty is that you?

Marty: Hello Finn

Finn: Who is this other guy?

Dean: The names Dean Forester

The sixth bachelor that is arriving to the house is Tristan announced the host

_**Dean's Mind**_

_Great the accountant is here he can do my taxes for me. This is going to be an easy competition all I have to do is worry about Finn, Colin and Marty but I can handle Jess and Tristan_

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_Bagboy is here. Well he will be very easy to beat he never could stand me but it will be easy making it hard for him_

Tristan: Bagboy

Dean: Accountant

Finn: Who is bag boy?

Tristan: My nickname for Dean and you are?

Finn: The names Dylan Finnison but I like to be called Finn

Tristan: Finn got it. Who are the rest of you?

Jess: I am Jess Mariano

Colin: Name is Colin Williams

Marty: I am Marty Rogers

Tristan: Well it's a pleasure to meet you guys so lets meet this last bachelor

The last but not least final bachelor is Logan the host announced

_**Logan's Mind**_

_When I got to the house I saw none other but my stooges and Dean a friend's ex-boyfriend. I am ready and my competition doesn't look to be much I know I am going to win. _

Logan: If it isn't for my two stooges

Finn: Hey Logan what's up?

Logan: Not much. How you doing Colin?

Colin: Good

Logan: Dean we meet again

Dean: Why yes we do Logan

Logan: Who are these other two?

Tristan: Tristan Dugrey

Logan: You related to Janlen Dugrey?

Tristan: He is my grandfather. You know him

Logan: No he does business for my father

Tristan: Oh I see

Jess: I am Jess Mariano

Logan: It is a pleasure to meet all of you

All right guys I see that you all have arrived to the house safely and introduced yourselves to one another. I can see that some of you know each other and some of you don't so why don't you guys get to know each other and when I come back you will finally get to meet the Bachelorette, said the host of the show.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that is taking the time to read and review my story. I really appreciate it so then I can learn what to do differently in my writing and I will try and applying it. Please tell me who you would like to see voted out because that would mean a lot to me if I could get your help in picking who should be eliminated. Thank you very much.


	3. The Bachelors get to know each other

Chapter Three: The bachelor's get to know each other

Logan: All right how about we all go around the room and say where we went to college and tell about our lives. How about we go in the order that we came?

Dean: That would mean that I am first. My name is Dean Forrester. I attended the University of Illinois Chicago where I received my bachelor's degree in auto mechanics. I own my own auto mechanic shop place. Jess you are next

Jess: My name is Jess Mariano I attended New York University where I received my masters in English literature. I am an author for the New York publishing company. I mostly write children's novels and sometimes an adult novel here and there. I believe Marty is next.

Marty: My name is Marty Rogers. My full name is Martin Rogers but I like to be called Marty. I attended Yale University and became a physician. I work and teach at John Hopkins University Medical School. Colin you are next.

Colin: I am Colin Williams. I attended Yale University and I received my doctorate degree in psychology. I work as a psychologist at a local high school. I enjoy working with young adults and helping them with their life path by giving them positive feedback and listening to their problems. Finn my man you are next.

Finn: My name is Dylan Finnison, my friends call me Finn. I attended Yale University and where I received my masters in sports journalism. I work for the ESPN as a Sport news anchor. Tristan your turn

Tristan: My name is Tristan Dugrey I attended Princeton University and became a lawyer. I work as a district attorney in my law firm Dugrey Law offices. Logan go ahead since we all shared.

Logan: I am Logan Huntzberger. I attended Yale University where I received my masters in Business Marketing. I work for my father's company Huntzberger Enterprises. I am the CEO of the marketing area.

Tristan: So now we all know about each other. I wonder who the Bachelorette could be

Logan: I do too. Hopefully it is someone cool

Jess: It could be someone we all know. I find it weird how all seven of us are the bachelor's on the show and some of us know each other and some of us don't know each other. Maybe the Bachelorette is someone we all know

Dean: I don't think that could be at all. So I am here with all you rich guys.

Colin: Looks like you won't be able to support a family working as an auto mechanic you probably don't make that much and if you do you have a hard time making payments.

Dean: Whatever man I don't think so. Do you think that the Bachelorette would pick someone so rich who doesn't even care about people all they care about money. I would be able to give a life to someone and love them and have a family with them.

Welcome back everyone. I see that you guys have gotten to know each other am I correct? The host asked. Everyone replied yes. Are you guys ready to meet the Bachelorette? Yes they replied again. Well everyone here she is…

Next Chapter: The Bachelorette

Chapter Five: Group dates

Chapter Six: First Rose Ceremony


	4. The Bachelorette

Chapter Four: The Bachelorette

Welcome to the Bachelorette you all got to meet the seven bachelor's and now its time to get the bachelorette's point of view on why she came to the show and what she is doing in her life.

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_I am very excited to be on the show the Bachelorette. I will finally get to decide who is the guy that I would like to spend the rest of my life with, I wonder who the lucky seven bachelors are to be on the show. I came on the show because I wanted to settle down and I have had relationships before but they haven't lasted that long. I am a bright girl I attended Yale University where I received my masters in Journalism. I work for the Boston Times and I am at the point in my life when I am ready to settle down and get married and have a family. I am ready now to meet the bachelor's._

Welcome back everyone. I see that you guys have gotten to know each other am I correct? The host asked. Everyone replied yes. Are you guys ready to meet the Bachelorette? Yes they replied again. Well everyone here she is… Rory Gilmore.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_When I stepped into that house I didn't expect to see everyone that I knew. I expected to see other people that I have never met before. This is very unexpected. Well I haven't seen them for a long time maybe they changed and I think I can find Mr. Right in this crowd_

_**Logan's Mind**_

_When I heard the host say Rory Gilmore I couldn't believe it. Rory Gilmore is the Bachelorette. I am in shock._

_**Dean's Mind**_

_I can't believe that Rory is the Bachelorette. I think that this is fate though. I think that this means Rory and I should be together and have a family. She was my first love and you here people say that you will always remember your first love and you will always love them forever._

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_Mary, Mary, Mary. Who would have thought it would be Mary standing in front of us. She looks so beautiful. I think I that this is a sign._

_**Marty's Mind**_

_Rory Gilmore, my old best friend from college. Wow, this is a small world. I remember when I told her that I liked her but at the time she liked Logan. I don't know what to think. Maybe she changed and we can be together at last._

_**Colin's Mind**_

_Rory Gilmore, I remember her from college. I liked her as a friend because that is all I could do when she was dating one of my friends. But now she is here and this is a game and I am going to win Rory's heart._

_**Finn's Mind**_

_I knew Rory in college and she was always like a sister to me. She was sweet and kind to everyone. I wonder how she is doing maybe if I get to know her I will learn something and maybe even fall in love._

Now that you have all met the Bachelorette I am going to take Rory into the room and talk to her.

Host: Rory tell me what you think of the bachelor's so far

Rory: I don't know. This is all unexpected. I know each and everyone in there in one way or another.

Host: Which one in there do you think caught you off guard the most?

Rory: The one that caught me off guard was Logan. He and I were dating and we were suppose to get married but we broke it off and now to see him here I don't know what to say.

Host: Well as you know you will be going on group dates but there will be one individual date and that will be the person that you tell me that you feel most connected to that you feel you know you want to keep.

Rory: The one person in this room that I feel most connected to that I would like to get to know again and more would be Logan.

Host: Alright thank you Rory we look forward to watching you go on dates and picking the bachelor you would like to spend the rest of your life with. We will just have to wait and see what happens. Until next time America.

Next Chapter: The first dates

Chapter Six: The first rose ceremony


	5. The first group date

Chapter Five: The first group date

Welcome back everyone to the Bachelorette. Last time on the show we met the seven lucky bachelors' that are trying to win the bachelorette's heart. We also met our lovely Bachelorette Rory Gilmore. Not only does she know who the bachelors are she knows them all in a different way. On tonight's show you will get to see the first dates along with a date she choose on her own. Let's see what is going on at the bachelor pad.

Logan: Does anyone know what is going to happen today?

Jess: I don't know we will just have to wait and see

Finn: All I know is that today is a day that we all go on dates with Rory.

Dean: Hey there is a tape at the door for us

Marty: Let's find out what it is. Jess can you get everyone to come out to the living room

Jess: Sure, Hey Tristan, and Colin come out here there is a message from Rory.

Logan: Is everyone here?

Everybody: Yes

Logan: Let's watch this

_**The Video**_

Hey guys it's me Rory I would like to thank you guys for coming on the show and trying to win my heart. This first date is going to be a group date. We are going to go hiking and picnicking at Niagara Falls near Buffalo, New York. The guys that I would like to join me on today's date are Jess, Dean and Tristan. I will pick you guys up at 11:00am so I will see you soon.

_**Dean's Mind**_

_When I heard Rory say that I was going on a group date I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to go on a one on one date with her. This will be okay I guess as long as Tristan and Jess don't get on my nerves. I won't let them bother me or Rory. I just have to try and get as much alone time with her as possible so she will be able to see how much that I love her and how much I want to be with her and marry her. I know that I am going to be the last one here and Rory is going to pick me because we are meant to be together and we will be together one way or another no matter what I have to do. _

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_Today is going to be a group date and I am one of the people that is going to be on the date. I am going to be going hiking and picnicking to Niagara Falls. I am so excited I can't wait to get to know Rory again. I know that I was an ass to her when I was in high school but I have changed and I am looking forward to getting to know her again and maybe one day settling down with her._

_**Jess's Mind**_

_I am so excited to be going on a group date with Rory. It's okay that it's a group date but I wish we could have a one on one date but I will just have to deal with it. I don't think the date would be too bad. Maybe we will have the spark come back from a long time ago. _

_**Rory's Mind**_

_It's now 11:10am I just arrived to the bachelor pad. I don't know what I am feeling now. I am excited for this group date but I am still a little scared. We all knew each other in one way or another but now they are all here. I am excited to get to know everyone again but I am also scared. Who knows maybe one of these people will be my knight in shining armor._

Ding-Dong

Logan: Hey Rory, how are you?

Rory: Hey Logan I am good. So where are my bachelors that are going on this group date with me?

Tristan: Hey Rory you look amazing

Rory: Hey Tristan, you look good too. How are you?

Tristan: I am wonderful and excited for our date

Rory: That's good. Jess there you are

Jess: Hey Rory, how are you doing

Rory: I am good are you ready?

Jess: Yes

Rory: Where is Dean?

Dean: I am right here Rory (As Dean is saying this he leans down and kisses Rory forcefully)

Rory: All right lets get going

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe Dean just kissed me like that! It was kind of forceful. I don't know what he was trying to do but I didn't like it at all I am not ready for him to kiss me. It felt like one of the kisses when we were dating in high school where it was forceful and not genuine. _

_**Dean's Mind**_

_Oh my god kissing Rory was amazing. I can't believe that I feel like she is the one. At least I showed Jess and Tristan that Rory is going to be mine and no one will be able to have her once I have her. I know she felt something there and if she didn't then she will after she knows what is good for her. _

Rory: Hey guys since we aren't there yet why don't you all tell me about yourself and what your life is like and I would like Tristan for you to go first.

Dean: Well Rory you know me. I graduated from high school and I went to the University of Illinois in Chicago where I studies Auto Mechanics. I own my own auto shop where I work and live. We are looking to expand our business to across the country hopefully.

Rory: That's great Dean I am proud of you I knew you could accomplish something but you were aware that I said Tristan should go first not you.

Dean: But I wanted to tell you so much and I couldn't wait till my turn cause whatever these two tell you it will be a load of Bull shit. They don't know you like I know you Rory. They are just going to lie to you and hurt you like they did in the past.

Rory: You don't know that Dean and you haven't changed a bit you are the same controlling jealous untrustworthy guy ever.

Dean: I am not like that anymore I changed. I don't want to see you get hurt by these two.

Rory: I won't get hurt. I am able to take care of myself. Now where was I oh yes that's right Tristan tell me about yourself

Tristan: I attended Princeton, and I majored in Law. I became a lawyer but now I am a district attorney. I use to work in my father's law firm as a DA but then I just recently go offered district attorney for the state of Massachusetts. I live in Boston, MA and I love my work.

Rory: That's great Tristan, I am so happy for you. How was Military school?

Tristan: It was kind of hard for me but once I got use to it I realized that I didn't want to be a guy with a bad reputation that always got into trouble I wanted to make something of myself and I did

Rory: That's wonderful you should be very proud of yourself and your accomplishments. Jess tell me about you

Jess: Well I attended New York University and received a master's in English literature. I am an author for the New York Publishing Company. I love to write books that other people will one day read and hopefully enjoy.

Rory: That is really cool. Hey guys look here we are.

The four arrived to see Niagara Falls and walked on the hiking trail to a little picnic area where they found blankets spread out on the ground overlooking the falls.

Tristan: This is really beautiful. It's so peaceful.

Jess: this is a great spot to come for a day trip because you get to learn about the history of the falls and it's a great spot to write at cause you are far away from the city and it's a place to clear your mind

Tristan: Why don't you tell us about yourself Rory?

Rory: Thanks for asking Tristan well lets see. I attended Yale where I received my masters in journalism. I work as an editor for the Boston Times. I live in Boston actually.

Tristan: That is really cool I wonder why I haven't seen you around

Rory: Maybe cause we didn't know that each other was there

Dean: Hey Rory can we talk one on one for a little bit someplace else?

Rory: Sure Dean, I will be back later Tristan and Jess.

Jess: I can't believe Dean is being an ass. He is not going to win her heart all he cares is winning a prize

Tristan: Yeah I know it's kind of funny how Dean is trying to win her heart and all he is doing is failing at it.

Rory: So what did you want to talk about?

Dean: I just wanted some alone time with you so we could talk and maybe get to know each other again. I'm sorry about earlier on the way here.

Rory: It's okay just don't let it happen again.

Dean: Why are listening to their garbage Rory you know they are just trying to get you into bed with them. They are trying to win you over as if you were a prize they don't even like you that much.

Rory: I don't think that is the case at all Dean. I am here to get to know every bachelor and make a choice to who I want to settle down with.

Dean: You shouldn't have to you should know who you are going to settle down with and that should be me.

Rory: I don't even know that much about you Dean and from what I can tell right now I don't like it that much.

With that Rory walks away.

_**Dean's Mind**_

_I can't believe she did that to me. She can't just walk off like that. Everything that Jess and Tristan are saying is total crap she will be with me one way or another somehow I will make her see._

Rory: Hey Tristan did you want to go and talk and have some alone time?

Tristan: I would love to Rory thank you for inviting me.

Rory: So tell me Tristan are you the same Tristan from high school

Tristan: I am not the player that makes out with every girl she sees. I changed a lot since then. There is something that I want to tell you though Rory.

Rory: What is that?

Tristan: I am sorry for treating you the way I did in high school. I didn't mean to be an ass I only did it because I liked you and I was scared.

Rory: It's okay Tristan I forgive you. Lets get back to Jess and Dean

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I don't know what it is with Tristan but every time I am with him I feel all warm and cuddly on the inside. I know he was a jerk to me in high school but I think I am starting to fall for him._

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_I was so thrilled when Rory wanted to spend sometime with me. I changed for the better and I think it was because of her. When I am with her it feels like there are all these fireworks going off and I feel nervous and giddy around her._

Rory: Jess, lets go for a walk

Jess: Alright lets go

Rory: So how have you been?

Jess: I have been good. I missed a lot that has been going on but I manage to get over it and try to move on.

Rory: I remember when you came to visit me last and you told me I love you. Is that still true?

Jess: I don't know at the time I loved you but I was also a jerk to you when I shouldn't have been a jerk.

Rory: I was scared back then and I am sorry for hurting you

Jess: No Rory I am the one that is sorry.

_**Jess's Mind**_

_I know that I screwed things up in the past but now that I realize I made mistakes I regret the things that happened with us. Maybe this is time for a second chance with Rory. _

Rory: Guys it's time to get back

Jess, Dean, and Tristan: Okay

With that they all left and Rory dropped them off and went home to plan her next date.

Next Chapter: The individual date

Chapter Six: The second group date

Chapter seven: The first rose ceremony


	6. The individual date

Chapter Six: The individual date

Welcome back to the show everyone last night on the show you saw the first group date that Rory chose. Jess, Dean, and Tristan all went to Niagara Falls and picnicked and hiked. On tonight's show you will get to see another date but instead of a group date it is the first individual date.

Tristan: It is the day after the group date. I had a great time it was a lot of fun but I wonder what is going to happen next

Finn: I am curious to know what is going to happen

Colin: How was the group date?

Tristan: It was great but it was kind of funny to see Dean throw himself at Rory by being controlling and possessive. That guy has a problem

Dean: I was not being controlling I was just telling Rory that she and I are meant to be. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have broken up the first time and she wouldn't have kissed you then Jess stole her away from me and when we had just gotten back together Logan took her.

Logan: I did not take her. She wanted me you are the one that broke up with her the first time and humiliated her at her grandmother's house.

Marty: hey guys, there is another video message that arrived.

Jess: Let's see what it is

_**The video**_

_Hey guys, I would like to thank Jess, Tristan and Dean for joining me on the date yesterday. I had a lot of fun. This video message is for Logan. I know we have had a lot in our relationship but I would like to get to know you one on one with our individual date tonight at my favorite place ever the place where we first shared our first kiss at the beach, for a romantic candlelight dinner. I will see you tonight at seven. _

_**Logan's Mind**_

_I can't believe that I am chosen for an individual date. We are connected in one way or another. We were engaged to be married but then we didn't marry because of something that I did and didn't tell her. I pushed her away when I shouldn't have_

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I am very nervous for my one on one date with Logan. We have a past together and I feel connected to him. We were engaged to be married but something happened and he pushed me away so we broke off our engagement and haven't spoken to each other since. Now I will just get some answers and hopefully we can move on from this._

_**Dean's Mind**_

_I can't believe I wasn't chosen for the individual date. I should have been chosen if it wasn't for the people in our past we would be married now and she would stay home and take care of our kids the way she is suppose to._

Ding-Dong

Logan: Hey Rory, you look beautiful

Rory: Thank you Logan you don't look to bad yourself are you ready to go?

Logan: I am ready

_**Logan's Mind**_

_When Rory first arrived to the house I was took away by how beautiful she is. I hope this will give us a second chance together._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I was nervous when I first saw Logan we have such a history and I am scared. All I have in me is this fluttery nervous feeling I don't know what went wrong with us. We were so perfect together but then it ended like that. _

Logan: So, um how have you been?

Rory: Good I guess,

Logan: Why did you choose me for your one on one date?

Rory: I don't really know I just wanted some time alone with you. I guess its just that we haven't really talked about what happened between us and I don't really know what went wrong.

Logan: So basically you would like some answers about what happened

Rory: yeah something like that. I think I deserve an explanation Logan you proposed to me and a week before our wedding you just broke it off and left and I don't really understand why. You broke my heart

Logan: I wanted you to be my wife more than anything Rory I love you I always have and I always will

Rory: Then if that is the case why didn't we get married?

Logan: It's complicated and you wouldn't understand

Rory: I would have understood if you would have talked to me. Do you have any idea how hurt I was? I couldn't get out of bed for two weeks.

Logan: I'm really sorry Rory for what happened. I regret breaking up with you all I have been doing is thinking about you. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and redo it but I made a choice.

Rory: I am worried if I choose you as my one and only that you are going to leave again like you did in the past.

Logan: I was an idiot back then and I didn't mean for it to happen but just know that if I were to get chosen I would not break your heart like last time. You deserve better

Rory: How am I suppose to believe you Logan? You left you broke my heart and now you won't give me an explanation when I deserve it the most

Logan: Do you really want to know what happened?

Rory: Yes now please tell me

Logan: I couldn't marry you because of my father you weren't good enough for my family Rory. I couldn't marry you because to them you were a nobody but to me you were a somebody

Rory: So you didn't have the guts to stand up to your family Logan if you say that you really love me then you would have stood up to them if you say that you loved as much as you do.

Logan: I admit I was a coward I didn't know what to do but you have to understand Rory I am a Huntzberger and I have reputation to live up to and if I married you my reputation would have been ruined

Rory: So you're saying that I would have ruined your reputation? That's just great not only do you not love me you are more worried about your reputation than your heart I can't believe you Logan. I think I don't want to be on this date with you anymore. So goodbye!

Logan: Rory! Wait Rory I didn't mean it like that I do love you and I was a coward just hear me out I have changed

Rory: Really you changed prove it to me. Goodbye Logan

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe Logan was an ass. I couldn't what a coward he was. He didn't care for me at all but part me feels that he means some the things that he said. Why did it have to happen to me? Why did he just leave me? I didn't deserve it I have been nothing but good to him. And all I get is some lousy explanation._

_**Logan's Mind**_

_I can't believe I messed up tonight. I do love Rory with the bottom of my heart I love her more than anything in the world. If I could go back and time and change what happened between us I would. But right now I need to prove to Rory that I care and that I am sorry for what happened between us. I just hope that I can still win her over. I need to show her who I am. _

Author's Note: I would like to thank you all for the reviews that I have received I really appreciate it. I am trying my best to take your suggestions into consideration. I love all the advice and I hope in the end my story will be the best that it can be. I am sorry that it takes me a while to update I have been busy with school and some family and boy troubles but writing makes it better cause I can get lost into my story. Anyway, thanks again! Hear is how I plan for my story to play out over the next chapters. At the end of my story I will either post an epilogue or a sequel but I will need your help in what you would prefer. I still need help on who should win Rory's heart and the order that people leave.

Next Chapter: The second group date

Chapter eight: first rose ceremony

Chapter nine: The third group date

Chapter ten: another individual date

Chapter 11: the fourth group date

Chapter 12: second rose ceremony

Chapter 13: one big group date

Chapter 14: third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	7. The second group date

Chapter Seven: The second group date

Welcome back to the Bachelorette so far on the show you got to meet the lucky seven bachelors and the Bachelorette. You also got to see the first group date and the first individual date. Today on today's show you will get to see the second group date. Let's see what's happening at the bachelor pad.

Tristan: So, how did the date go last night for you?

Logan: It was okay I think I messed up though a little.

Tristan: How so?

Logan: Rory and I have a past and I was explaining why didn't work out and she took it the wrong way.

Dean: That's great now that you messed up you probably will be the first off and then I have one less guy to deal with

Logan: You actually think that Rory would pick you after you dumped her three times. Yeah I don't think so

Dean: Rory loves me and I know it and I know that she loves me.

Logan: Really then why didn't you guys work out oh yeah that's right you are a possessive arrogant self centered jack ass

Dean: you did not just say that to me

Logan: Oh I think I did

Dean: Why you little rich bastard I ought to just take you out right now right here

Tristan: Boys, boys, not now this is not the time or the place to fight. Let Rory pick its her decision on who she wants not yours.

Dean: Fine I'll drop it but watch Huntzberger

Jess: Did I miss something in here?

Tristan: No everything is good now

Jess: Good, I wonder what is happening today?

Tristan: Me too

Ding-Dong

Tristan: I'll get the door

Guy: I have a video message here for the guys

Tristan: Thanks, hey everyone get down to the living room there is another video

_**The video**_

_Hey guys, it's me Rory of course today I would like to go on another group date with Marty, Colin, and Finn. We will be enjoying a day at the Coney Island Amusement park. I will see you all at ten._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_Today I am ready to begin a new journey. I am taking the guys to the amusement park at Coney Island where I can get to know each one of them and have some fun on the rides. I am nervous because I really don't know what kind of people Finn and Colin are but I know Marty cause I broke his heart._

_**Marty's Mind**_

_I am so psyched to go out with Rory today. I put my heart out on the line before for her but she broke it. I just hope this time my heart won't be broken_

_**Finn's Mind**_

_I am excited and nervous for this date. I don't really know about Rory. She was my best friends girlfriend and fiancé but all I know is that she is a wonderful person full of life and energy and maybe if I get to know her I will be full of energy and love like she has_

_**Colin's Mind**_

_I don't really know Rory but now is the perfect opportunity to get to know her. I know that she is a great person and hopefully I will be lucky to have her. I may be a goofball but maybe she will fall in love with me._

Ding-Dong

Marty: Hey Rory, you look amazing

Rory: Thank you Marty how are you?

Marty: Pretty good I am excited for today's date

Rory: Me too

Colin: Hey Rory you ready we just have to wait for Finn

Rory: Hey Colin yeah I am ready

Finn: Hey Ror, sorry it took so long

Rory: No problems let's go

At Coney Island

Rory: So guys lets go on some rides. What should we go on first?

Marty: Let's go on the power tower

Finn: That is a dumb ride lets go on the spider

Colin: No how about the roller coaster

Marty: That is stupid

Finn: It is not the spider is the best ride

Colin: You think the spider is the best the roller coasters are fun

Marty: instead of us fighting it maybe Rory should choose

Rory: I choose the merry go round

Colin: The merry go round?

Finn: Isn't that for little kids?

Rory: Yeah but its our day so lets have some fun and not fight and go on silly rides that little kids will go on

Marty: Sounds like fun let's go

After the rides the gang is sitting on a picnic table watching people win prizes

Rory: So tell me about yourselves

Colin: Well we all know that we all went to Yale. I work as a psychologist at a local high school listening to kids problems and helping them out and guiding them in the right direction it is a stressful job but the reward of seeing a kid excited about their future is just wonderful I feel like I accomplished something

Rory: That is wonderful I am so glad that you love what you do

Marty: I am a physician and I teach some classes at John Hopkins University. I love teaching and I love practicing medicine if someone isn't feeling right or don't know what is wrong I love helping them get better.

Finn: I love sports and watching sports so I work for ESPN as a sports anchor

Marty: What about you Rory what do you do?

Rory: Well I am a journalist for the Boston Times

Marty: That's cool

Colin: Let's go win some prizes

Marty: I could probably win the biggest prize

Finn: I don't think so I could

Colin: Let's have contest

Marty and Finn: You're on let's go

The guys are winning the prizes and they all gave the prizes that they won to Rory but neither of them won the biggest prize they all won something the same size

Rory: Thanks for the prizes guys but you didn't have to turn it into a contest. I would like to have some individual time with each of you so Marty lets go talk. Thank you for the prize. Why did you come on the show?

Marty: I came on the show because I wanted to find that special someone for me.

Rory: I'm sorry for breaking your heart

Marty: It's okay I am glad that I get to have a second chance with you. Maybe this time my heart won't be broken but if I am not chosen it will be okay and I hope that we can be friends you are a great person Rory and I am glad that I got to know you

Rory: That's so sweet Marty. Thank you for understanding and being so nice to me. If it doesn't work out we could be friends.

Marty: Let's get back

Rory: Okay, hey Finn let's go

Finn: Hey Rory, how are you?

Rory: I am good

Finn: I just want you to know that I think that you are a wonderful kind caring person and that when I see you, you are full of life and energy and I hope one day that I could have that too. I want to come alive and I think that you will help me

Rory: Finn, you are a great guy and we really haven't gotten to know each other but maybe we can and I can help you put life in you. Do you want to send Colin over?

Finn: I would love too

Rory: Hey Colin, how are you?

Colin: I am good Rory, I had a great time today thank you for inviting me on the date. I am so glad that I got to know you a little and I hope I will get to learn more about yourself.

Rory: I am glad you came on the show Colin and I hope that no matter what happens we can be friends

Colin: Maybe but maybe we could be more

Rory: Maybe, anyway we should get back

Colin: Alright

Rory: Are you guys ready to go back?

Colin, Marty, and Finn: Yes let's get back.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I had a great time today and it was a lot of fun. I think some of these guys has the potential of being my knight in shining armor. I don't know who I am going to choose yet but I know that I am starting to have feelings for a lot of these guys._

_**Marty's Mind**_

_I had a wonderful time today it was great spending the day with Rory. Even though it was a group date I still had fun. I am starting to feel like we are meant to be. She is the same girl that I first liked and now I am starting to fall in love._

_**Finn's Mind**_

_I am starting to feel like there is life being put into me again. I love feeling like I am alive whenever Rory is around me. _

_**Colin's Mind**_

_I just hope that Rory gives me a chance. I would so much to have her to get to know me and my family. I feel all silly when she is around but I hope she will find it in her heart to maybe one day love me for me._

Next Chapter: The first rose ceremony

Chapter 9: The third group date

Chapter 10: another individual date

Chapter 11: the fourth group date

Chapter 12: second rose ceremony

Chapter 13: one big group date

Chapter 14: third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	8. The first rose ceremony

Chapter Eight: The First Rose Ceremony

Welcome back to the Bachelorette on tonight's show it will be the first rose ceremony. Rory will have to eliminate one bachelor. Who will it be? Will it be Jess, Dean, Colin, Finn, Marty, Logan, or Tristan? Overall you got to see the two group dates and the one individual date. Let's see what Rory has to say in our one on one chat.

Host: Do you have any idea who your Mr. Right is?

Rory: No I don't but I am starting to feel for a lot of these guys they are all so wonderful in their own way

Host: Any idea on who you are going to eliminate

Rory: I have an idea but I don't want to break anyone's heart. Tonight's decision is difficult.

Host: well here each of the bachelors's taped a message for you while you watch it I will be talking to the bachelor's

Rory: Alright

_**Tape 1**_

_Hey Rory, it's Tristan I would like to thank you for the wonderful date we had. I know that tonight's decision must be awfully difficult for you but I know that you will make the best decision for you. I would like to say thank you for forgiving me after the way I treated you in high school._

_**Tape 2**_

_It's Marty thank you for our date yesterday. I hope that no matter what happens we can be friends._

_**Tape 3**_

_I am sorry Rory for what I said to you on our individual date. I hope that you give me another chance so that I can prove to you how much I have changed and how much I love you. I know you will make the decision from your heart. I'm sorry._

_**Tape 4**_

_Hey its Jess, I am so thankful that I got to meet you again. Good luck tonight and I hope you decide to keep me around_

_**Tape 5**_

_Hey it's Finn, thank you for the amazing opportunity of meeting you again by our meeting I have started to feel alive and its because of you. _

_**Tape 6**_

_It's Colin, thank you for our date. I hope I stick around because then you can get to know me some more and hopefully you will like what you learn_

_**Tape 7**_

_It's Dean, I know in my heart that I love you and that we are meant to be together. I know that it was fate that brought you back to me. I know you make the right decision in keeping me at the end. You will be mine one way or another Rory you we are meant be and I will be expecting you to choose me at the end. _

_**Rory's Mind**_

_Today's decision is difficult for me. In one way or another, the guys have had their affect on me. I know each one in a special way. But I know who I am going to eliminate. _

Host: Hey guys

Guys: Hey

Host: How are you feeling tonight?

Guys: Nervous

Host: I just want you to know that if you don't see yourself with Rory in the end you should say no. Let me get Rory. Rory you have six roses here and the first rose you hand out that person will be your next date for the individual date. Good luck.

Rory: As you guys know this is a very difficult decision for me. I would like to thank you for coming onto this show. For my first rose I pick Tristan. Tristan will you accept this rose?

Tristan: yes I will thank you very much Rory

Rory: My second rose is for Marty. Marty will you accept this rose?

Marty: Yes

Rory: My third rose is for Colin. Colin will you pleas accept this rose?

Colin: Thank you very much Rory and yes I will accept it

Rory: My fourth Rose is for Jess. Jess would you do the honor of accepting this rose?

Jess: Yes I will

Rory: My fifth Rose is for Finn. Finn will you please accept this rose?

Finn: Yes I will thank you

Host: The final rose

Rory: This last rose is very hard for me to choose who I would like to stay I have chosen….

Dean: I knew you would pick me Rory and I will accept the rose

Rory: Actually I didn't choose you Dean my last rose is for Logan. Logan do the honor of accepting this rose for me

Logan: Yes I will and thank you for letting me stay

Host: Take moment and say goodbye Dean

Dean: Rory how could you do this? You know that we are meant to be. How can you pick him over me all these guys are going to lie to you and break heart I am the one for you.

Rory: I am sorry Dean but I made my decision I can't choose you because I don't love you or feel anything for you. You are the same stuck up jack ass you were when we were dating. I can't be with you.

Dean: this isn't over Rory and you will know that. I will make you mine one way or another. Good bye.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I made the right decision for me. I am ready to move on. I am sorry Dean but there is nothing between us._

_**Dean's Mind**_

_I can't believe Rory did that to me. She knows that we are meant to be. She made the biggest mistake of letting me go. One way or another it isn't over until I say it is and I will get her or so help me god. Rory will be mine, Rory will be mine! Once I have no one can have her it will just be me and Rory. _

Rory: Here is to the six of you!

Host: Congratulations guys see you next time.

Next Chapter: The third group date

Chapter 10: another individual date

Chapter 11: the fourth group date

Chapter 12: second rose ceremony

Chapter 13: one big group date

Chapter 14: third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	9. Another group date

Chapter Nine: Another Group Date

Last time on the Bachelorette we saw the first rose ceremony. The first one to leave the bachelor pad was Mr. Dean Forrester. On tonight's show there will be another group date. Let's see how it's going to play out.

Host: Hey guys

Guys: Hey

Host: Today there will be another group date and Rory is here to tell you all about it and who will be on the group date for tonight.

Rory: Hey guys thank you for accepting my rose I am ready to get to know each of you on a deeper level and to learn more about your life and your family and what kind of role you have in your family. For today's date I thought that it would be really fun to go to the spa and get massages and relax and get a little rest and relaxation. The people that I would like to have for my date are Jess, Finn and Marty. I will see you guys at 1:00pm.

_**Jess's Mind**_

_Today I am going to go on a group date with Rory, Finn, and Marty. I really don't know who Finn and Marty are but I hope they won't try and get into the way of me getting to know Rory. I am excited but I'm not a spa guy._

_**Marty's Mind**_

_I am on a group date today and I am so excited because Rory will get to learn more about me but I am nervous cause I don't know what kind of person Jess is. _

_**Finn's Mind**_

_Today I will get to experience some life from Rory and I am excited because whenever I am around her I feel so alive._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_The purpose of today's date is so I can get to know each guy on a deeper level. I want to know about their past, where they grew up, what their parents were like, and their relationship with their family. Family to me is the most important thing. I would like a guy who thinks that family is important too._

Ding-Dong

Rory: Finn, Jess and Marty where are you guys?

Jess: Hey Rory, how are you?

Rory: I am good. Do you know where Marty and Finn are?

Jess: No sorry, they should be down shortly

Rory: Marty there you are. Are you ready?

Marty: Hey Rory, I'm ready sorry I took so long I just wanted to give you these roses

Rory: Oh Marty they are so beautiful. I love them thank you very much

Marty: Your welcome, look here comes Finn

Finn: Hey Rory, I'm sorry I took so long

Rory: It's okay are you guys ready to go?

Jess, Marty and Finn: Yes let's go

Rory: As you all know today's date is so we can get a little rest and relaxation. I also want to learn about your life where you grew up, and your family life. Family is important to me and I hope family is important to you too. But first since we are here at the spa let's get massages

At the spa Rory, Jess, Finn and Marty are enjoying massages. They just finished and they are all in the relaxation room

Rory: So are we all relaxed?

Jess: Oh yes

Marty: So much relaxed

Finn: I am relaxed and ready to rest

Rory: So guy's there is stuff you need to know about me and my family. My mother's name is Lorelei Gilmore and my father is Christopher Hayden. My parents aren't married. They had me at a young age and I grew up with my mom in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. My mom is my best friend and I tell her everything. My dad was hardly around in my life and I barely know him. In high school my mom and my stepfather Luke Danes got married. They have two kids William Lucas Danes and Richard Lucas Danes. They are my twin half brothers but they are the cutest little guys around they are 7 years old. My father is married to my stepmother Sherri Tinsdale and they have 3 kids. My half sisters Georgia Marie Hayden and Elizabeth Claire Hayden, they also have my half brother Ryan Christopher Hayden. I am not really close with them but I visit them every once in awhile. My family is really important to me and I hope family is important to you to. Now you know about my family let me learn about yours.

Marty: I grew up in Monterrey, California where I lived with my mother Emily Rogers and my father Ethan Rogers. I also lived with my little sister Alyssa Rogers. I love being her big brother and looking out for her if anything happened to Alyssa I would be devastated. Alyssa and I have a bond that is really tight and I love her so much

Rory: I am so glad that you have a tight bond with your sister. I am glad that you find family important to you

Finn: I am an only child in my family. I grew up in Boston, MA with my mother Lindsey Finnison. She was a single mother because my father was killed on duty in the gulf war. My mother has always been there for me and she supports me. I miss my father but I know he died saving our country and I am proud of him. I hope that one day if I have a little boy I will be able to do things with him I never got when I was growing up

Rory: Oh Finn, I'm sorry about your father passing away. I know that one day you will make a great dad.

Jess: Well when I was little my dad left so I lived with my mother Liz in New York but when I was in high school she sent me to live in Stars Hollow with my Uncle Luke. After I was living there I moved out to California with my father Jimmy Mariano. I don't have any siblings but I am not that close with my family and if I ever have a family I want to be there for my kids

Finn: So are you and Rory related?

Jess: My uncle Luke is her step father and Lorelei is my step aunt and Ricky and Will are my half cousins but Rory is my step cousin

Marty: How can you be on the show if you are related?

Jess: We aren't related by blood so it's alright

Rory: It was great getting to know more about your family and how you grew up and who you grew up. Now I know more about you so now I can see how that plays out in finding my one true love. But it is getting late so we should get back.

Next Chapter: Another individual date

Chapter 11: the fourth group date

Chapter 12: second rose ceremony

Chapter 13: one big group date

Chapter 14: third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	10. Another individual date

Chapter Ten: Another Individual Date

Welcome to the Bachelorette last time on the show you got to see another group date that consisted of Jess, Finn, and Marty. You also got to see them spend a day at the spa and getting to know each other on a deeper basis. On tonight's show there will be an individual date. Let's go to the bachelor pad where the bachelor's are sitting in the living room watching the tape from Rory.

Rory: Hey guys I would like to thank all of those that went on the spa date with me. I had a great time getting to know you all on a deeper level. On tonight's individual date I would like Tristan to join me. Tristan you and I will be going back to my home town Star's Hollow where we will enjoy a lovely dinner at Luke's and take a walk around the town. I will be there at noon to pick you up.

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_I am so nervous for tonight's date with Rory. We are going to be going back to her home town for dinner and she is going to show me around where she grew up. I am excited because I get to see where Rory grew up and learn more about her. I think that this is my second chance with Rory I can prove to Rory that I am a better person because of her. As I was getting ready all I could think about was Rory and how beautiful she is._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_My feelings for Tristan are starting to come back. I think that this is a second chance for us. Even though he was an ass to me I forgive him because he is a wonderful person. As I was getting ready I could feel all these nervous flutters inside of me it's like I'm going crazy._

Ding-Dong

Tristan: Rory, hello!

Rory: Hey, Tristan how are you?

Tristan: I am great now that you are here. You look amazing Rory you truly do.

Rory: Thanks Tristan you look good too.

Tristan: I am ready to go whenever you are ready to go

Rory: I'm ready now let's go

Tristan: I'm excited to see your hometown I haven't been there since the night of the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal.

Rory: I'm glad you're excited. We can talk on the ride to the restaurant.

Rory and Tristan are in the limo on their way to Luke's

Tristan: Tell me Rory why did you choose me for your individual date

Rory: I chose you because out of the first dates I had Tristan my feelings for you were much stronger than the other guys and I wanted to get to know you more. I know we had a bad past but I'm hoping we can move on from that

Tristan: Thank you for picking me Rory and I hope so too that we can move on

Rory: I want to learn more about you so how about we play five questions where I ask you five questions and you ask me five questions

Tristan: Sounds like fun

Rory: Okay question number one what is your favorite love story?

Tristan: Romeo and Juliet

Rory: But that is so depressing they both kill themselves

Tristan: But it's a story of true love and two people that wanted to be together even though their families wouldn't allow it. Yes it's a tragedy but it's a great love story.

Rory: I guess you're right. Question number two what is your favorite Disney movie?

Tristan: My favorite Disney movie would have to be Peter Pan

Rory: Peter Pan?

Tristan: Yeah do you have a problem with that?

Rory: No, I just thought that you would be a Aladdin kind of guy

Tristan: Well my little Mary you thought wrong

Rory: Question number three favorite song?

Tristan: Favorite song? That is a tough one because I don't really have one but one song that I really like. I never have time to listen to music that much so I really don't know

Rory: Fair enough, question number four what is your favorite musical?

Tristan: My favorite musical of all time would be the sound of music it is a love story but it is really good and the music is great in it

Rory: Last question where is your favorite place to go to clear your mind

Tristan: When I need to get away to clear my mind I go to the beach and just listen to the waves crashing on the shore it's very calming and it allows me time to think. Now is it my turn to ask you five questions?

Rory: Yeah go ahead you get five questions

Tristan: What is your favorite book?

Rory: Oliver Twist

Tristan: What is your favorite movie?

Rory: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

Tristan: I can't stand to watch that movie

Rory: Why not?

Tristan: You are going to laugh when I tell you

Rory: Tell me what?

Tristan: Promise me that you won't laugh

Rory: I promise

Tristan: I'm scared of the oompa loompas

Rory: You're what? Scared of the oompa loompas that's hilarious I can't believe Mr. District Attorney is scared of some oompa loompas

Tristan: Hey I thought you said that you wouldn't laugh

Rory: That was before I knew you were scared of oompa loompas and I wasn't laughing I just said that it was hilarious

Tristan: Yeah sure I know you were laughing on the inside

Rory: Yeah I guess your right

Tristan: What is your favorite song?

Rory: I don't have one but one that I really like now is called "Going Crazy" by Natalie

Tristan: question number four what is your favorite pastime

Rory: I love to read when I have time and get lost in the books

Tristan: I always knew you were a bookworm Mary. Last question where do you go for a place to think?

Rory: I go to the bridge in Stars Hollow and relax by the water. Hey look we are at Luke's let's go inside and eat I'm starving

Inside Luke's Rory and Tristan are sitting in a booth

Caesar: What can I get you two?

Rory: Tristan you can order first

Tristan: Can I please get a cheeseburger and fries and add a coffee to that

Rory: Wow

Tristan: What?

Rory: You added fries to a cheeseburger which is always good and you added coffee

Tristan: What can I say a cheeseburger is no good without fries and you have to have coffee with every meal. I love coffee

Rory: I'll have the same

Caesar: Your order will be ready in ten minutes

Rory: So Tristan tell me about your family

Tristan: Alright I use to grow up in Hartford, Connecticut I lived with my parents Gabrielle Dugrey and Michael Dugrey. My parents weren't really around in my life they were always at parties and they always thought that they could buy me things kind of like buying my love. I know that they loved me but you can't buy me love so I always thought that they didn't care.

Rory: I'm sorry Tristan, but your parents do care about you and they love you

Tristan: I know but at the time I didn't know better back then the only person that understood me and was the only person I could talk to was my grandfather Janlen. But now he is gone and all I have are my siblings

Rory: I'm sorry about your grandpa I knew how much he meant to you in high school

Tristan: It's okay Rory it's not your fault

Rory: How many siblings do you have?

Tristan: I have two little sisters and they are Emily Rose Dugrey and Taylor Grace Dugrey. I love my sisters with all my heart I always protected them from getting hurt and I am still there. I hardly get to see them but I call them once a week to chat about what's going on in their lives and to give them advice

Rory: That's so sweet

Caesar: Here is your food you guys

Tristan: Thank you

Rory: Yes, Thanks

Tristan: Oh my god this burger is delicious

Rory: I love Luke's they have the best burgers and fries

Rory and Tristan just finished eating their dinner

Rory: I'm full

Tristan: Me too. Let's pay and then you can show me the town

Rory: Alright let's go

They paid for their meals and now they are walking around town

Rory: This is The Gazebo it's located in town square and this is the market and that building is Miss Patty's but you have already been there. This is the old inn that my mom worked at and this is the potting shed where we lived for most of my life. It wasn't much but my mom made the best of it by decorating it and she took good care of me and read me stories and would sing to me when I was sick

Tristan: Your mom sounds like an amazing person

Rory: She is she has done so much for me. And this is the new inn that she owns and there is the lake and my favorite spot in the world the bridge

Tristan: Let's sit down for a bit. Tell me about your family Rory

Rory: Alright well you probably know that my mom had me when she was 16 and we lived here all my life. In high school my mom married my stepfather Luke Danes the guy that owns the diner we just ate yet and they had twin boys who are seven. My half brother's Richard Lucas Danes and William Lucas Danes but they like to be called Ricky and Will. I don't see much of my father. He was never really there for me. He married my stepmother Sherri Tinsdale and they had three kids. Georgia Hayden, Elizabeth Hayden and Ryan Hayden but they are known as Gigi, Eli, and Ryan. They are 10, 8, and 7 years old.

Tristan: I'm sorry your father hasn't been there that much for you

In the background they could hear music playing and it was Natalie's song "Going Crazy"

Tristan: Would you do the honor of letting me have this dance

Rory: I would love to dance with you

Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight

Bridge  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

Chorus 2x  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real

My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true and no fronting  
Its you and no other i can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)

Bridge  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

Chorus 2x  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby...

Rory: Thank you for the dance Tristan

Tristan: Your welcome I had a great time with you tonight

Rory: Me too but we should get back

Tristan: Yeah we should

In the limo on the way back to the bachelor pad

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_I never wanted to say goodbye tonight. I loved dancing with Rory and learning about her. She is an amazing person. I can't believe I just let her slip through my fingers. I am starting to love Rory Gilmore and the more I'm with her and the more that I learn about her the more I want to be there for her and be with her_

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I can't believe I have stars in my eyes. My heart is beating so fast that I think it's going to burst out of my chest. I can't stop smiling. I never realized how much Tristan and I have in common and how much I like him. I am feeling something for him and I don't know what it is yet but all I know is that it is an amazing feeling like tonight when we were dancing on the bridge under the stars it was the perfect moment. Maybe we will have more perfect moments like this. _

Next chapter: The fourth group date

Chapter 12: second rose ceremony

Chapter 13: one big group date

Chapter 14: third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	11. The fourth group date

Chapter Eleven: The Fourth Group Date

Host: Welcome to the Bachelorette last night on the show you got to see a one on one date of Rory and Tristan. The two enjoyed each other's company in Stars Hollow having dinner at Luke's, seeing the town and sharing a dance. On today's show there will be another group date. Let's head to the bachelor pad where the bachelor's once again are in the room watching them message from Rory.

Rory: I would like to thank you Tristan for a wonderful time last night. I had a great time with you and hopefully we can do it again sometime. Today I would like to go on another group date but this time I would like to go with Colin and Logan. I would like to have you two join me on a little shopping trip to the mall where we can walk around and talk. I will see you soon.

_**Logan's Mind**_

_I am chosen for the group date I am kind of jealous of Tristan right now because Rory was saying that she had a wonderful time with Tristan. That makes me wonder on what happened last night, but I can't let that get in the way of today. I will have to win her over again. Now I can show her how sorry I am_

_**Colin's Mind**_

_I'm nervous for today's date but I am excited I get to learn more about Rory and spend a day with her at the mall with Logan. Logan doesn't seem to bother me that much because on his one on one date with Rory it didn't go so well so I think that I will have more time with Rory._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I still can't get last night's date with Tristan out of my head. I know there was something there but today I have to focus on Logan and Colin. I know that Colin is a sweet and kind funny person but Logan on our individual date he seemed like a coward but maybe he can change. _

Ding-Dong

Logan: Hey Rory, these pink roses are for you I want to say I'm sorry for what happened at the last time we had a date together

Rory: Thank you for the roses Logan but I don't know if I forgive you for last time some of the things you said hurt me a lot.

Logan: Understandable I just hope you have it in your heart to forgive me

Colin: Hello Rory you look absolutely stunning

Rory: Thanks Colin are you ready?

Colin: Yes I am

Rory: alright Logan and Colin let's go to the mall

At the mall

Rory: So what are your favorite stores to shop at?

Logan: I don't really go shopping that much and if I do I go shopping online instead of going to the store it is less busy and easier

Colin: You have a point there but I don't agree with you at all I think going shopping at a store is a great atmosphere it gets you out and about seeing what's going on outside of the world.

Logan: Even though I don't get out in the world Colin I don't have too

Colin: No you don't have to I'm not saying that you do but I'm just saying this is what I like to do

Logan: Yeah right whatever

Rory: Guys let's not fight

Colin: I'm sorry Rory

Rory: It's okay Colin. Let's go sit down and talk.

Colin: Alright

Logan: What did you want to talk about?

Rory: I want to get to know both of you a deeper way. I would like for you to tell me about your family and where you grew up and if you find your family important or not because to me family is important. Colin why don't you go first

Colin: I grew up in a small town in North Carolina. I find small towns nice and comfortable everyone knows each other and they are really friendly and homey to me. I lived with my mother Kristen Williams and my father Erick Williams. I grew up with an older brother and a little sister. My brother Jake is my best friend I would tell him everything and he would give me advice on my life and he was always there for me and he still is there for me to this day. Jake and I are very overprotective of our little sister Amy Elizabeth Williams. We love her so much and we are always there for each other no matter what we have this tight bond that is unbreakable

Rory: I'm so happy for you Colin I didn't know you had such a big family.

Logan: I lived in the city of Washington DC with my mother Grace Huntzberger and my father Mitchum Huntzberger. My family is important to me and so is my family name. The Huntzberger's are known for quality and leadership. I enjoy my part in my family. I just have to live up to the name Huntzberger.

Rory: That I know and Colin probably knows that too since he was there for me when you broke off our engagement and you told me that it was because you couldn't be with me because it would ruin your reputation

Logan: Like I said I didn't know what was right and wrong back then. I'm sorry Rory and I shouldn't have given up on us but I know that I love you

Rory: If you loved me so much you wouldn't have let your family influence so I don't think that you truly loved me

Logan: Believe what you want to believe Rory

Rory: I will

Colin: Anyway Rory tell me about your family

Rory: I grew up in Stars Hollow with my mother Lorelei. My mother married my stepfather when I was in high school and they had my twin half brothers William and Richard who I love so much and I am really close too. I am not really close to my dad or his family but he is married to my stepmother Sherri and they have three kids Gigi, Eli, and Ryan

Colin: That's cool what does Gigi and Eli stand for?

Rory: Georgia and Elizabeth

Colin: I'm sorry that you aren't close to your father but I know how much family is important to you so I'm glad that you have your mom around.

Rory: Thanks Colin anyway guys we should get back

_**Logan's Mind**_

_I think I blew it tonight how can I prove to Rory that I love her and that I was an idiot before. I just hope she will find it in her heart to forgive me_

_**Colin's Mind**_

_I can't believe Logan was such an ass to her. But that makes it better for me. I learned things about Rory that I never knew I can't believe her father didn't want to be there for her. But I want to be there for her._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_Colin is such a sweetheart. He is a great guy I can't believe I never knew how great he was till today. But Logan just proved my point that all he cares about is money and his family name_

Next Chapter: The second rose ceremony

Chapter 13: one big group date

Chapter 14: third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	12. The second rose ceremony

Chapter Twelve: The Second Rose Ceremony

Host: On tonight's show we have our second rose ceremony. The last three shows you got to watch two group dates and a individual date now let's see the clip of my one on one with Rory

The Clip

Host: How nervous on a scale of one to ten are you for the second rose ceremony?

Rory: It's about a five for me. I am not as nervous as I was before

Host: Any ideas on who you are going to get rid of?

Rory: Yes I have an idea but I won't tell you. You will just have to wait and see who I choose to get rid of

Host: Do you think that there is someone here for you?

Rory: There is this one guy who stands out more than other people here and I am looking forward to learning more about him

Host: Alright fair enough there are six tapes from each of the guys. While you watch them I will be talking to the guys

Rory: Okay

_**Tape 1**_

_Hey, It's me Logan I want you to know that I am truly sorry for the date. I know that you probably don't believe me but give me a chance and I will prove you wrong_

_**Tape 2**_

_It's Marty thank you for the wonderful time at the spa. I enjoyed your company_

_**Tape 3**_

_Hey Rory, it's Jess good luck tonight and I hope you allow me to stay I feel that there is something between us_

_**Tape 4**_

_It's Finn I had a great time at the spa I am glad I got to know you so far and I hope you will get to continue getting to know me_

_**Tape 5**_

_It's Colin I want to say I'm sorry that Logan was an ass to you and I had a great time with you. Best of luck and I hope I will be here to keep getting to know what a wonderful person you are_

_**Tape 6**_

_I had a wonderful time on our one on one date. Thank you for sharing a dance with me and I am looking forward to many great dates like that_

_**Rory's Mind**_

_When I was Tristan's tape my heart leapt into my throat and I was getting goose bumps. I am not as nervous tonight as I was before but I know who I want to eliminate_

Host: Hey guys as you all know tonight is our second rose ceremony

Guys: Yes we do

Host: Are you nervous

Guys: A little bit

Host: I just want to tell you guys again that if you don't see yourself with Rory you should turn her down. Let me get Rory. Rory there are five roses give them to who you would like to keep

Rory: Hey guys, I want to thank each of you for staying on the show I am glad that I got to know you. Here we go. My first rose I would like to give to Tristan. Tristan please do the honor of accepting this rose

Tristan: I will do you the honor of accepting this rose. Thank you so much for this opportunity

Rory: My second rose is for Jess, Jess please accept this rose

Jess: I would gladly accept this rose

Rory: My third rose is for Colin, Colin will you please accept this rose?

Colin: Yes I will

Rory: My fourth rose is for Finn, Finn will you please accept this rose?

Finn: Yes

Host: The final rose

Rory: This has been a difficult decision for me but my last rose is for Marty, Marty will you please accept this rose?

Marty: Yes and thank you for keeping me

Host: Take a moment and say your goodbye

Rory: I'm sorry Logan but I feel that you don't really love me and that all you care about is your family name

Logan: It's okay Rory; I wish you the best of luck

Rory: Goodbye Logan

Logan: Bye Rory

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews that I have received I enjoy the feedback. I'm sorry for all you Logan lovers but I don't really see Logan and Rory together that much. I don't think he is good enough for her.

Next Chapter: One big group date

Chapter 14: third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	13. One big group date

Chapter Thirteen: One big group date

Welcome back to the Bachelorette. So far two bachelors have been eliminated and they are Mr. Dean Forrester and Mr. Logan Huntzberger. On today's show you will get to see a group date. Let's go to the bachelor pad where the guys are ready to see the clip of Rory's message

Rory: Hey guys, I would like to say congratulations on making it this far I am so happy for each of you. Today I want to have a big group date with everyone my two best friends Paris Gellar and Lane Kim will be there so you better make a good impression because they will be choosing who is going to stay this next round. We are going to be having a small get together at Stars Hollow Town Square so I will be seeing you guys at noon.

_**Rory's Mind**_

_My friends know me and they will help me decide on who to stay. I would like their opinion on who they think I should be with. _

_**Jess's Mind**_

_I can't believe I get to meet Lane and Paris again. I haven't seen them forever. I am excited for today's date_

_**Finn's Mind**_

_Today we are having a big group date and we will get to meet Rory's friends I am so nervous. I want to make a good impression on them._

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_I am glad that I am able to be around. I can't wait to see Paris again and Lane. They are great people and they know me so maybe they will want me around_

_**Colin's mind**_

_I am glad that I am still around. I am so glad I get to meet Rory's friends because friends are important to have_

_**Marty's Mind**_

_I don't know Rory's friends but I am nervous to meet them. I want them to like me because if they do then they will keep me around for Rory._

Ding-Dong

Rory: Hey guys are you ready we have to go

Guys: Yes

Rory: Let's get on the bus and go to Stars Hollow

The guys and Rory are on the bus on their way to Stars Hollow Town Square.

Rory: We are here guys. I would like to introduce to you my friends Paris Elizabeth Gellar and Lane Kim Cho. Paris and Lane these are my five lucky bachelor's Jess Lucas Mariano.

Jess: Hey guys its nice to see you again

Rory: Tristan Janlen Dugrey

Tristan: Hello Paris we meet again it's lovely to see you and Lane you look stunning

Rory: Martin Scott Rogers known as Marty

Marty: It's nice to meet you both and I look forward to getting to know you

Rory: Dylan Michael Finnison otherwise known as Finn

Finn: Gellar we meet again and Lane it's wonderful to meet you

Rory: Last but not least Colin Tyler Williams

Colin: Hello

Paris: It's nice to meet you guys too.

Lane: We are here to get to know each of you and tell Rory who we think she should keep

Paris: This is how we are going to do it. We are going to call each of you up ask you questions then give our results to Rory.

Lane: While we are doing this Rory is going to go home and visit her brothers Ricky and Will

Paris: First up is Jess

Lane: Jess tell us what you do, your family and a few of your interests

Jess: Well ladies I attended New York University and received a degree in English literature I work for the New York Publishing Company. I grew up in New York City with my mother Liz Mariano and then I lived with my father for a while in California I like to read and write books

Paris: Why do you want to be with Rory?

Jess: I want to be with Rory because I messed up in the past and I want to show her that I have become someone and I hope she chooses me because I feel that we would be great together

Lane: Thank you very much Jess

Paris: Next will be Marty

Lane: Marty please tell us about yourself and your family and your interests

Marty: I grew up in California with my mother and my father and my sister Alyssa. I went to Yale and med school where I am a physician and I teach some classes at John Hopkins University. I enjoy outdoor activities like rollerblading and picnics

Paris: Why are you interested in Rory?

Marty: I am interested in Rory because I liked her before but I got my heart broken and I hope that maybe now she will like me and we will be together

Lane: Thank you Marty

Paris: Tristan Dugrey your next

Lane: Tristan tell us what you do, your family and a few of your interests

Tristan: I am a District Attorney for the state of Massachusetts. I attended Princeton Law School. My family lives in Hartford where I grew up with my mother and my father and my two sisters. I like to watch movies in my free time and take my dog for walks

Lane: Why do you want Rory?

Tristan: I was an ass to Rory in high school and I am lucky to have a second chance with her. I changed a lot since high school and I changed for the better and that was from knowing Rory so I hope that she will give me another chance to let me love her

Paris: Thank you very much

Lane: Colin you are next

Paris: Colin please tell us about yourself and your family and your interests

Colin: I am a psychologist for high school. I enjoy helping out kids with their problems and giving them advice. I grew up with my mom and dad my older brother and little sister. I enjoy golfing and playing tennis in my free time

Lane: Why do you like Rory?

Colin: I'm a goofy guy and I would love Rory to get to know me and my true goofy self

Paris: That's great

Lane: Last but not least Finn

Paris: Finn us what you do, your family and a few of your interests

Finn: I am a ESPN sports broadcaster, I grew up with my mom as an only child. My father was killed in war on duty. I enjoy watching sports in my free time

Lane: Why are you on the show?

Finn: I have known Rory and she is so full of life and I think that if she gives me a chance I will be able to be full of life too.

Paris: Thank you

Lane: Thank you guys for letting us learn a little about you, We will make the best decision for Rory. Now that we know about your family, interests and what you do.

Paris: We feel that it's important to have a stable job, have similar interests, and family is important

Lane: So now you guys can go back on your bus back to the bachelor pad

Guys: Thank you very much

Host: This isn't like a normal group date it was an interrogation from Rory's two best friends. Tell me guys do you see someone that Rory should spend the rest of her life with?

Paris: I see someone that is perfect for Rory

Lane: I have known Rory all my life and I think one of these guys is right for her

Host: Well I'll let you tell Rory.

Rory: Hey guys how did it go?

Paris: It went good

Lane: You have interesting people that like you

Rory: Who do you think I should keep Lane?

Lane: I really like Tristan, Jess, Marty and Finn

Rory: What about you Paris?

Paris: I like Tristan, Jess, Marty and Colin

Rory: Tell me Lane why you like Finn?

Lane: I like Finn because he said that you are full of life which is true and that he feels alive around you which is a good thing to have

Rory: Paris why don't you like Finn?

Paris: Finn is nice but he seems like he's more into sports

Rory: Why do you like Colin?

Paris: Colin seems more down to earth and he is silly like you

Rory: Lane why don't you like Colin?

Lane: I honestly don't see anything there

Rory: Thank you guys so much for helping me out

Lane: No problem

Paris: I hope you find your one

Rory: Out of these five guys who do you think is the best one for me

Lane: Definitely Tristan

Paris: I agree with Lane, Tristan has changed and he seems like the one for you

Rory: Thank you, you guys I have to go bye

Lane and Paris: Bye Rory

Next Chapter: The third rose ceremony

Chapter 15: two group dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	14. The third rose ceremony

Chapter Fourteen: The Third Rose Ceremony

Host: Welcome back to the show everyone. On last night's group date it was an interrogation done by Rory's two best friends and tonight is the third rose ceremony. Rory tell me how are you feeling after what your friends told you

Rory: I feel good; my friends really helped me out. I was torn but I got their advice and their input which I appreciate.

Host: Well tonight there are no video messages for you so I will come get you when we are ready for you.

Rory: Okay

_**Rory's Mind**_

_Each day with the guys I learn more about myself and what I want. I am glad that I got the help of my friends but now I will be making decisions for me._

Host: Hey guys

Guys: Hello'

Host: How did you like the little group date?

Guys: It was okay

Host: Tonight is the third ceremony if you don't see yourself with Rory then you should say no. Let me go get her.

The host goes to get Rory.

Host: Rory you have four roses

Rory: Thank you. Guys thank you for being here tonight, my decision is based off of what my friends said about you guys and I am ready. My first rose is for Jess, Jess will you do the honor of accepting this rose?

Jess: Of course I will do the honor of accepting the rose

Rory: My second Rose is for Marty, Marty will you please accept this rose?

Marty: Yes I will

Rory: My third rose is for Colin. Colin please accept this rose

Colin: I will gladly accept this rose.

Host: The final rose gentleman

Rory: Tristan I choose you, will you please accept this rose?

Tristan: Yes I will, thank you very much Rory

Host: Take a minute to say your goodbye

Rory: I'm sorry Finn but I think that we are two different people. You are into sports and I am not I feel we have nothing in common

Finn: It's okay Rory thank you for the opportunity. I am glad that I got to know you. I hope we can be friends from this

Rory: Of course we can be friends. Best of luck to you Finn

Finn: Thank you, goodbye Rory

Rory: Bye Finn

Host: Here is to the final four Jess, Marty, Colin and Tristan

Next Chapter: Two individual dates

Chapter 16: fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	15. Two individual dates

Chapter Fifteen: Two Group Dates

Welcome back to the Bachelorette. Last night on the show it was another rose ceremony. There are four guys left and they are Tristan, Jess, Colin and Marty. The other three that have been eliminated are Dean, Logan, and Finn. Now let's head to the bachelor pad to see what is going on today?

Host: Hey guys

Guys: Hello

Host: Today there are going to be two group dates happening one in the morning to mid afternoon then another one from mid afternoon to the evening. Rory will be on the television soon so you can see who is on what date

Guys: Alright

Host: I'll be going now

Guys: Bye

The host leaves and the guys remain in the living room

Ding-Dong

Mail Person: I have a video tape here from Rory Gilmore

Tristan: Thank you, guys the tape is here.

Jess: Let's watch it

_**The video**_

_Congratulations at making it this far, guys! I am so excited that you are here and I can't wait to get to know you some more. For my first group date I would like Jess and Colin to join me on a little hot air balloon ride over the harbor and for my second group date I would like Tristan and Marty to join me for a little sunset sail in the harbor. _

_**Jess's Mind**_

_I am so glad that I made it this far. I am starting to feel something that I can't describe whenever I am with Rory. I can't wait for our hot air balloon ride over the harbor it is going to be beautiful and fantastic._

_**Colin's Mind**_

_I can't believe that I am still here. I am so glad I get to stay because then I can be more alive again it's like I have the ability to do whatever I want with Rory because she is wonderful and an amazing girl._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_For my first group date I am going to be going on a hot air balloon ride over the harbor with the Jess and Colin this will give us a chance to see the view and to get to know each other. I need to know their interests because I want a guy that is somewhat like me yet different. My second date I am going sailing with Marty and Tristan. I am feeling so many emotions that I can't keep them on track. Tristan is a sweetheart and he is so good for me whenever I am with him I feel like my heart is bursting. Jess is my little dodger he is more my bad boy but deep down he is a teddy bear. Marty is a mystery to me, he is nice and helpful and down to earth. Colin is sweet and I see a side to him that I've never seen before, but I don't know if anything is there._

Ding-Dong

Jess: Rory, hey it's nice to see you again. You look amazing.

Rory: Thank you Jess, you look good too

Marty: Hey Rory, how are you doing?

Rory: I'm doing well let's go to the harbor

At the harbor in the balloon ride

Rory: So guys are you glad that you made it this far?

Jess: I am so lucky to have made it this far thank you for keeping me.

Colin: I never thought that I would be chosen for someone as good as you because I never thought that I would be good enough for you but I am still here so that must mean something.

Rory: So what do you guys like to do for fun?

Colin: I'm an outdoor kind of guy I like outdoor sports. I love the summer because that is when I can get out and enjoy the sun and go rollerblading and to the beach.

Jess: I like to read and write and take walks

Colin: It's so beautiful up here it's as beautiful like you

Rory: Thanks but we should be getting back because I got to go sailing

_**Jess's Mind**_

_That was the cheesiest line ever. And outdoor sports I know Rory and she is not the outdoorsy type of person._

_**Colin's Mind**_

_I can't believe I just told her a cheesy line she probably thinks that I am a dork now._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_The guys have interests that are somewhat like mine but Colin really isn't my type I don't feel anything for him but Jess he has a way with words and I love what he has to say. But now I am getting ready for my group date with Tristan and Marty._

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_I can't wait until my date with Rory. I am happy that I made it this far. She is such an amazing girl and I am lucky to have a second chance with her. I am so glad that I am chosen to go out with her and Marty. _

_**Marty's Mind**_

_I never expected to be chosen from Rory I always figured I would get dumped again like last time but maybe this is my second chance with her._

At the house

Jess: Thanks for a great time Rory

Marty: I had a wonderful time Rory thank you

Rory: Bye guys, hey Tristan and Marty are you ready to go sailing

Tristan and Marty: Yeah let's go

At the harbor on the boat sailing in the harbor

Tristan: Thank you so much Rory I am glad that I am here with you. Thank you for forgiving me and I hope you know that I will never do anything to hurt you.

Rory: I know Tristan

Marty: What did you do Tristan?

Tristan: Just some stupid stuff I did in high school

Marty: Oh

Rory: would you look at the sun setting it is beautiful

Tristan: It sure is

Marty: I could get lost in the sunset and be off on a magical journey far away from the world

Rory: What are your favorite hobbies?

Marty: In my spare time I like to take walks and go out for little outings around town and stuff like that

Tristan: I like to get away by going to the beach and clearing my head or having some fun at a little paintball farm

Rory: isn't paintball dangerous?

Tristan: No

Rory: Thank you guys for joining me on our little sailing trip I enjoyed it but we need to get back

_**Tristan's Mind**_

_Everything I do with Rory is a new adventure. The more I am with her the more I have fallen in love with her. I know in my heart that Rory is the one for me_

_**Marty's Mind**_

_Rory and I have some qualities that are the same. She is fun outgoing and down to earth like me. I know that I feel like I should be for her but she seems like she isn't sure about me_

_**Rory's Mind**_

_After getting to know each guy I found that I really like two of them and one is a mystery to me but I am excited to find out on our next dates_

Next Chapter: The fourth rose ceremony

Chapter 17: individual dates

Chapter 18: Meeting the bachelor's families

Chapter 19: fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: the final dates

Chapter 22: The last and final ceremony

Chapter 23: Epilogue or sequel watching the couple plan their wedding with someone trying to get in the way and the wedding


	16. The fourth rose ceremony

Chapter Sixteen: The Fourth Rose Ceremony

Host: Welcome to the Bachelorette today we have another rose ceremony after tonight it will be down to three guys to win Rory's heart. Who will those three guys be? No one really knows yet but we will find out shortly. Let's go and watch the clip of my one on one with the Bachelorette

The clip

Host: So, now you are down to picking the final three any ideas on who it is

Rory: I have an idea but I am not really sure yet.

Host: Has anyone of these guys really stood out to you since the beginning

Rory: Yes

Host: Here are four video messages for you from each of the bachelor's and while you watch them I will be talking to the bachelor's

Rory: Alright thank you very much

_**Tape 1**_

_Hey it's Colin I just want to thank you for letting me stay this far and I wish you the best of luck making your decision tonight_

_**Tape 2**_

_It's Marty, thank you for the wonderful sailing trip I enjoyed it a lot. _

_**Tape 3**_

_Hey, Mar I just want you to know that no matter what happens I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you ever need me._

_**Tape 4**_

_Hey it's Jess, thank you so much for a great time yesterday I am looking forward to many great times like that._

_**Rory's Mind**_

_I know tonight I will be making it down to three guys and I know who I want my last three to be. I am ready for my decision and for the next dates to happen._

Bachelor Room

Host: Hey guys as you all know there will be three roses tonight. Rory can only choose one of you so one of you will be going home tonight. Once again if you don't see yourself marrying Rory then I suggest you say no. Let me go get Rory…. Hey Rory they are ready for you.

Rory: Hey guys I want to say congratulations at making it this far. This decision is difficult for me because I feel something for all of you and I hope you know that I will always remember you; But for now I need to give out these roses to those who I feel most connected with. My first rose is for Tristan. Tristan will you accept this rose please?

Tristan: Yes I will thank you very much Rory

Rory: My second rose is for Marty, Marty do the honor of accepting this rose

Marty: I will have the pleasure of accepting this rose from you Rory thank you

Host: The final rose

Rory: My last rose is for Jess, Jess please accept this rose

Jess: Yes I will accept it

Host: Take a moment and say goodbye Colin

Colin: Thank you Rory for making me feel alive around you when I was here. I really enjoyed it

Rory: You're welcome Colin. I hope we can be friends after this because I really didn't feel anything for you romantically but just friends kind of thing

Colin: Of course you are a wonderful friend Rory, best of luck. Good luck guys. Bye

Rory: Bye Colin

Host: Stay tuned for the next Bachelorette

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Once again I am sorry for all of those Logan fans out there but I really don't see Logan for her. Dean is an ass and I don't like him. Finn and Colin don't seem like Rory's type to me. I have three left and I would like to know who you think the last two should be and who should win. This is how I think the rest of my story is going to play out

Next Chapter: Rory and Jess's first date

Chapter 18: Rory and Marty's first date

Chapter 19: Rory and Tristan's date

Chapter 20: Meeting Jess's family

Chapter 21: Meeting Marty's family

Chapter 22: Meeting Tristan's family

Chapter 23: The fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 24: The first intimate date

Chapter 25: The second intimate date

Chapter 26: Meeting Rory's family part 1

Chapter 27: Meeting Rory's family part 2

Chapter 28: The final rose ceremony

Chapter 29: The end and more

I am planning a sequel to this story of the wedding preparations and the wedding of the Bachelorette and her lucky bachelor with some things happening in the planning, but if you don't think I should do a sequel then I will make an epilogue.


	17. Three one on one dates

Chapter 17: Three one on one dates

Author's note: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update my story, I have been really busy with college and my nursing classes and so I haven't had time. I'm sorry if my story turns into crap because I haven't written a story for a long time so I am a little off but I'm trying.

Welcome back to the Bachelorette everyone! We are down to three guys for our Bachelorette, Miss Rory Gilmore. The three guys that are left are Jess, Marty and Tristan. This next segment of episodes will feature three different individual intimate dates between Rory and Jess, Rory and Marty and finally Rory and Tristan as time winds down let see what is going on in the bachelor house.

Inside the kitchen of the bachelor house

Tristan is reading the paper and eating a bowl of cereal when Jess enters.

Tristan: Good morning Jess

Jess: Morning

Tristan: Would you like some of the newspaper?

Jess: Sure, um thanks

Tristan: What did you think of last night's rose ceremony? It was pretty intense

Jess: It was intense I just can't believe that there is only three left

Tristan: I know, I wonder what is going to happen throughout the next few days

Ding-Dong

Mail guy: I have a package here for Marty, Tristan and Jess

Jess: Thanks, Hey Marty and Tristan come to the living room there is a package for us

Marty and Tristan walk into the living room.

The video tape

_Hey guys its Rory, you probably are wondering what is going to happen next. We don't have much time left on the show because we are down to three guys. Things are going to go by fast. This week each one of you will be going out on a one on one date with me so I can get a feel of what you and I are like alone together and it will help me make my decision. The first date that I will go on with is with Jess. Jess I will be there at the bachelor pad to pick you up at 3:00pm we will be having a late lunch and then just browsing books and music at the local stores. See you soon_

Jess: Individual dates; I like the sound of that

Tristan: Me too

Marty: Good luck

Its 3:00 and Rory has just arrived to the house

Tristan: Hey, Rory good of you to stop by are you here for Jess?

Rory: Hey Tristan, it's great to see you again and yes I am here for Jess

Jess: Hey Rory, it's so nice to see you, you look great

Rory: So do you. Are you ready?

Jess: Sure, let's go

Rory and Jess: Bye Tristan

At the restaurant

Rory: So, Jess how have you been?

Jess: I've been okay, a little nervous though because I don't know what will be happening

Rory: Don't be nervous everything will be fine

Jess: Thanks for the bit of comfort, How have you been?

Rory: I've been good, I just feel like getting some books and I could use your opinion since you are an author and we both like books so much

Jess: I would love to help you out finding some books and this will give us a chance to get to know each other better

At the bookstore we see Jess and Rory walking around looking at books and occasionally arguing over if the book was good or bad, with huge smiles on their faces.

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_I'm having such a great time with Jess. He is so much fun and we have a lot in common. I love shopping for books with him I feel like we have this connection every time we talk about things that we both love like books and music. _

_**Jess's Point of View**_

_This is so much fun just browsing books with Rory. I am having such a great time watching her smile and laugh. I love how her eyes shine whenever she looks at me. I could see us doing this every weekend if she were to pick me. It is something we can do together because we both love it so much_

Back at the bachelor pad

Tristan: So, Marty how do you think that it is going?

Marty: I don't really know and I can't really say Tristan. I wonder who will be next though for the next one on one date

Ding Dong

Mail Person: I have a package here for Marty and Tristan

Marty: I'll take it, thank you

Mail Person: No problem, enjoy your day

Marty: You too, Tristan there is a video here for us

Tristan: Okay let's watch it

The video

Hey Tristan and Marty it is time for me to reveal who will be going on the next date with me. Marty I will be at the bachelor pad tomorrow morning to pick you up for our day in the country. I love the country side because it is so beautiful and what a better way to spend it with you. I can't wait I am looking forward to it

Back to Rory and Jess

Jess: Thank you so much for today Rory, I had a blast with you

Rory: Your welcome it was pretty fun

Jess: Take care

Rory: You too, bye Jess (Leans up and kisses him on the cheek)

Inside the bachelor pad

Tristan: Hey Jess, how did it go?

Jess: It was great

Marty: I am glad you had a great time

Jess: So who is next for the one on one date tomorrow?

Marty: I am

Jess: What is the date going to be?

Marty: Rory and I are going to go to the country to spend a day out in the country.

The next day

_Ding-Dong_

Marty: Hey Rory

Rory: Hey Marty

Marty: You look great, are you ready?

Rory: Thank you and yes I am, let's go to the country

Marty: So, what do you love about the country side?

Rory: I don't know maybe it is the smell or how peaceful everything is

Marty: I packed a little picnic basket, I was thinking that we could have a picnic out in the country

Rory: That is so sweet! I would love to have a picnic in the country

Rory and Marty are in a little grove sitting on a blanket and having a picnic. We see them eating and talking and having a great time

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_I don't know what it is about Marty there is something about him that strikes me. I feel like he knows apart of me but we are so different yet we get along so well. It feels different from what I have with Jess and Tristan it's like a deeper connection._

_**Marty's Point of View**_

_Rory has changed a lot and she is a great person. I am so happy to be having this opportunity with her. I am falling for her more and more everyday. _

Back at the house

Mail person: I have a package here for Tristan

Jess: I'll take that for Tristan and give it to him. Thank you.

Tristan: Hey is that the video?

Jess: Yes it is

Tristan: Let's watch it

The video

Hey Tristan, it is Rory. For our one on one date I will pick you up after I drop off Marty from our date. On our date we are going to go to the spa and get personal massages and then we are going to go to a coffee house and grab some coffee. See you soon.

Back to Rory and Marty

Rory: Thank you so much for the picnic and day out in the country Marty, I had a great time

Marty: You are welcome I am glad you enjoyed it have a great night Rory, good night.

Rory: Good night Marty.

Tristan: Hey Rory, are you ready for our date?

Rory: Yes I am let's go.

At the spa

Rory: So, Tristan how have you been?

Tristan: I have been great just nervous

Rory: I am a little nervous too

Tristan: I just want you too know what an amazing time I am having here with you. I know that I have apologized before for being a jerk to you.

Rory: It's okay Tristan, really I forgive you besides I like the new you

We watch as Rory and Tristan grow closer with one each other at the spa and at the coffee shop where they are really close to each other

_**Tristan's Point of View**_

_Wow, I can't believe I was an idiot before. I couldn't see how great Rory is. I am so lucky to be having this chance with her. I am falling in love with her and I want to be with her forever._

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_I can't believe that Tristan has changed so much since high school. I am starting to fall for him a lot. We have a lot in common and we both are connecting ways that I have never connected with anyone_

Back to the house

Jess: How was your date?

Marty: It was great, I am starting to love it here. I am loving everything about this experience not only do I get a chance to get to know someone really special we get to connect and she gets to see the real me.

Jess: It is kind of ironic how we both get to start over and try getting to know someone we both care about

Back to Rory and Tristan

Rory: Thanks Tristan

Tristan: Your welcome Rory, I had a great time (kisses her)

Rory: Goodnight

Tristan: Goodnight

Stay tuned next week for the Bachelorette. Next week on the Bachelorette Rory will go to the hometowns of Jess, Marty and Tristan to visit their families and to figure out which bachelor she should pick. At the end of the meeting their families there will be another rose ceremony. Thank you and good night everyone.

Next Chapter: Meeting the families of Jess, Tristan and Marty

Chapter 19: The fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: The final dates

Chapter 21: The final rose ceremony

Chapter 22: The wedding

Chapter 23: Epilogue

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story and thank you for the reviews. Once again I will try and have next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you and I'm sorry for the long delay.


	18. Meeting the families!

Chapter 18: Meeting the families of Tristan, Marty and Jess

Welcome back to the Bachelorette. Last week you watched three one on one dates with Tristan, Jess and Marty as they went to bookstores, the country and the spa. This week on the Bachelorette the bachelors are at home and expecting Rory to come and meet their families. However, they don't know when Rory is coming. Let's watch as Rory goes to Marty's house first.

Marty's house

_**Marty's Point of View**_

_This week I am not at the bachelor pad. I am back in my hometown of Williamsburg, Pennsylvania. Rory will be coming sometime to meet my family. I don't know when that will be but I can't wait until she meets everyone._

Ding-Dong

Marty: Rory!

Rory: Hello, Marty I am here to meet your family

Marty: How are you Rory?

Rory: I am doing well I can't wait to meet your family

Marty's Mom: Marty, honey who is at the door

Marty: Mom it is Rory

Marty's Mom: Hello Rory

Rory: Hello Mrs. Rogers

Marty: Rory this is my mother Katelyn Rogers, Mom this is Rory

Katelyn: How very nice to meet you Rory, please call me Katelyn

Rory: Thank you Katelyn. What a lovely house

Katelyn: Thank you now how about you meet the rest of the family

Rory: Sounds like fun

Katelyn: This is my husband Mike

Rory: Hello, Mr. Rogers it is nice to meet you I am Rory

Mike: Hello Rory, please call me Mike

Katelyn: These are our children, Sam and Taylor

Rory: Hello

Katelyn: Come let's sit and eat and talk

Rory: Okay

Mike: So, Rory what do you do for a living?

Rory: I am a journalist for the Boston Times. I live in Boston

Katelyn: That is interesting, how do you feel being the Bachelorette?

As the day went on Rory answered all of the family's questions and visited with Marty's family

_**Marty's Point of View**_

_I love seeing Rory interact with my family it is like she is apart of my family already. My parents love her already!_

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_I love Marty's family they are so nice and kind to me. I get along with them and I can see how much Marty is involved in family. I like a person who has a good relationship with their family._

The Dugrey Household

Ding-Dong

Tristan: Rory, hello

Rory: Hello Tristan

Tristan: How are you?

Rory: I'm well

Tristan: Are you ready to meet my family?

Rory: I'm ready

Tristan: Mom and Dad this is Rory Gilmore

Tristan's Dad: Gilmore as in Emily and Richard Gilmore?

Rory: Yes Mr. Dugrey as in Emily and Richard Gilmore they are my grandparents

Tristan's Dad: They are wonderful people it is so nice to meet you. You may call me Kevin and this is my wife Lindsey.

Rory: Hello Kevin and Lindsey

Little girl's voice: Tristan, Tristan!

Tristan: Yes Bailey

Little girl: Who is that? (Points to Rory)

Tristan: This is Rory, Rory this is Bailey my little sister

Rory: Hello Bailey, its nice to meet you

Bailey: Nice to meet you too. I two Rory! I two

Rory: Your two wow!

Tristan: Bailey you aren't two anymore you just turned three

Bailey: oops, I forgoted!

Rory: You are a big girl for a three year old

Bailey: You want to pay barbies wit me?

Rory: I would love to in a little bit after I visit with your Mommy and Daddy

Rory and Tristan visit with Tristan's parents and then they go to play with Bailey

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_Tristan's parents approve because I am a Gilmore. Bailey is so cute! I can tell that Tristan love's Bailey very much and looks out for her. I love how he is with Bailey. I am so happy that I met his family._

_**Tristan's Point of View**_

_Well my parents like Rory cause she is a Gilmore. I loved watching Rory interact with my family especially Bailey. She would fit in well with my family. _

_Jess's House_

_Ding-Dong_

Jess: Hello Rory, how are you? Did you have a safe trip?

Rory: Hello to you too Jess, I am fine and yes it was a safe trip.

Jess: Welcome to my lovely home, Mom I would like you to meet Rory Gilmore. Rory this is my mother Liz

Rory: Hello Mrs. Mariano it is nice to meet you

Liz: It isn't Mrs. Mariano it is Ms. Sandbourne and you look like a goody two shoes

Jess: Mother

Liz: Tell me Rory, how are you going to choose a guy to be your husband out of these bachelors?

Rory: I don't know yet I have a lot of decisions to make

Liz: Jess honey is Rory one of your sluts that you bring home

Jess: Mother Rory is not a slut and no I care for her very much

Liz: She is too good for you Jess

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_I can't believe Liz thinks I am too good for Jess. I really thought there was something between me and Jess but if his mother can't except the fact of who I am then maybe Jess isn't for me._

_**Jess's Point of view**_

_I can't believe that my mother thinks that Rory is too good for me. I know that I don't deserve someone as good as her but to get this chance with Rory maybe I do. Maybe I can be with her._

Coming up next on the Bachelorette it is the fifth rose ceremony. It is time for Rory to pick her last two remaining bachelors and then time for the one on one dates with them and meeting her family.

Next Chapter: The fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 20: The final dates

Chapter 21: The final rose ceremony

Chapter 22: The wedding

Chapter 23: Epilogue


	19. The fifth rose ceremony

Chapter 19: The fifth rose ceremony

Welcome back to the Bachelorette. Last week Rory went and visited the hometowns of Tristan, Jess and Marty and met their families. Tonight on the Bachelorette it is the fifth rose ceremony where Rory will pick her final bachelors that will meet her family and have intimate dates with.

The bachelor pad

TV host: As you know tonight is the fifth rose ceremony. There are two roses so one of you will have to be asked to leave the house. Rory will come out soon to make her decision as you know it is getting down to the end. How are you feeling?

Tristan: I'm nervous but if it's not meant to be then okay I'll deal but if it is the it will be great.

Jess: I'm nervous but hopefully things will work out the way I want them too.

Marty: I am just trying to think about getting through this ceremony then I will take it one step at a time

TV host: I'll go get our Bachelorette

The bachelorette's room

TV host: Rory how do you feel tonight?

Rory: I am nervous but I think I have a good notion of who I am going to pick

TV host: There are three tapes here that each guy made you after you are done watching the tapes then come out and make your choice

_**Tape one**_

_Hey Rory, it's Jess I just want you to know that I had a great time on our date browsing books and talking it brought me to a deeper connection with you. I'm sorry my mother wasn't approving at our meeting of my family. I hope you will keep me in._

_**Tape two**_

_It's Tristan, I want you to know that I am here for you tonight as you make your decision and that I had a wonderful time with you on our date and with my family. Take care of yourself_

_**Tape Three**_

_Hey, it's Marty I just want you to know that I had a great time and maybe hopefully if things work out that you will let me stay so I can meet your family_

_The rose ceremony room_

TV host: Welcome Rory

Rory: Hey guys as you know that I can only keep two of you. If I could I wouldn't eliminate anyone because I have gotten to know each and everyone of you but I have to make a decision and this is very difficult for me so I think I will start.

There is a silence in the room

Rory: For my first rose I choose Marty. Marty will you please accept this rose?

Marty: Of course I will. Thank you so much Rory for the opportunity of staying

TV host: The final rose

Rory: For my final rose, Tristan. Tristan will you please do me the honor of accepting this rose?

Tristan: Of course thank you

TV host: Take a moment and say goodbye

Jess: Thank you Rory for the opportunity here. It was great seeing you again

Rory: Jess, I'm sorry but I had a wonderful time with you on our date it's just that your mother didn't like me and I think that it is important to have family like you and get along with you. Take care Jess

Jess: You too Rory you deserve the best and you will find it amongst these fine men.

_**Jess's Point of View**_

_I don't blame Rory at all for eliminating me. I am just lucky that I had this chance with her._

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_I made the right decision. I didn't get along with Liz so I chose the two that I feel most connected with._

_**Tristan's Point of View**_

_I'm so happy that I get to stay now I get the chance to meet Rory's family and hopefully I will be the one she chooses_

_**Marty's Point of view**_

_I am one step closer to the end and in the end hopefully I will be chosen. I am happy that I get to stay and get another chance to try and keep that connection between us._

Next time on the Bachelorette the final dates of Tristan and Marty. After the final dates then it is time for Tristan and Marty to meet Rory's family and then time for the end of the show.

Author's Note: I know many of you are rooting for Jess but, I'm not a Jess fan. Please tell me who you would pick out of Tristan and Marty. Thank you!

Next Chapter: The final dates

Chapter 21: The final rose ceremony

Chapter 22: The wedding

Chapter 23: Epilogue


	20. The final dates

Chapter 20: The final dates

Welcome back to the Bachelorette. We are now down to our final two bachelors Tristan and Marty. On today's show it will showcase the final one on one dates between Rory and Tristan and Rory and Marty. Let's go back to the bachelor pad.

At the bachelor pad

Tristan: What an intense ceremony last night

Marty: I know I can't believe that we are the only ones remaining

Tristan: I wonder how much time we have left before Rory makes her decision

Ding-Dong

Mail person: I have a video here for Tristan Dugrey and Marty Rogers

Tristan: Thank you

Mail Person: Your welcome, enjoy your day

Tristan: You too.

Marty: Hey is that the video?

Tristan: Yes it is, let's watch it

The video

Congratulations Tristan and Marty for making it this far. I am excited because now you both get to experience one on one dates with me and get to meet my family. For the first one on one date I will be taking Tristan to The Hampton's for the weekend. See you soon Tristan.

Tristan: The Hampton's, it's a beautiful place

Marty: Best of luck you man.

Tristan: Thanks

**_Tristan's Point of View_**

_I can't wait to spend this weekend with Rory. I am lucky to be having the chance and what a better way than to spend it with her in the Hampton's a really beautiful place._

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_This weekend at the Hampton's will give me a chance to get to know Tristan better on a one on one basis and how we connect._

Ding-Dong

Tristan: Hello, Rory

Rory: Hey how are you?

Tristan: I'm great you look great let's go

Rory: So, are you excited?

Tristan: Yes

At the Hampton's

Rory: So, Tristan are you happy that you made it this far?

Tristan: Very much so Rory, it gives me the chance to be with you to start over.

Rory: The reason I chose you Tristan is because you and I are becoming close and I love the connection between us. I can't make a decision yet because there is one more guy that I still have to see if I could be happy with him

Tristan: Rory, I understand. Take your time if its not meant to be I'll be okay just having this opportunity with you is wonderful

Rory: So, do you want to go swimming?

Tristan: Yes let's go

At the pool

Rory: I wonder if the pool is heated

Tristan: Why don't you find out (Rory steps forward to put her hand in the water and Tristan pushes her in)

Rory: Tristan Dugrey!

Tristan: What? I slipped

Rory: Since I'm in the pool get your ass in here

Tristan: Gladly

Rory and Tristan continue to have fun in the pool swimming around, dunking each other and getting into water fights.

After swimming, they are eating dinner

Tristan: What do you see in me?

Rory: I see love, warmth and confidence and I think that is what is drawing me to you. What do you see?

Tristan: I see beauty, innocence, happiness, intelligence; I can't believe I couldn't see what an amazing woman you are. Would you like to dance?

Rory: Sure

We can see Rory and Tristan dancing in the restaurant as the song Collide by Howie Day comes on.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

After the dance

Rory: Thanks for the dance Tristan

Tristan: You're welcome

Rory: I have an envelope here from the TV host let's read it

The letter

_Dear Rory and Tristan,_

_As you know you have your own individual suites to stay in however, enclosed is a key to the master suite if you two choose to forfeit your rooms to stay together._

_Sincerely,_

_TV host_

Tristan: I would love to spend the night with you Rory but only if you are comfortable with it

Rory: I say let's use it I want to spend it with you Tristan

Rory and Tristan are off to bed. Meanwhile at the bachelor pad

_**Marty's Point of View**_

_I wonder how the date is going with Tristan and Rory. I'm lucky to be here. I wonder what my date with Rory will be._

_Ding-Dong_

Mail person: Package here for Marty Rogers

Marty: That is me thanks

Mail Person: You're welcome

The video

Marty, hey you are probably wondering what your date is going to be with me. Well after my date with Tristan we are going to spend it at Martha's Vineyard.

The next day

Rory: Thank you for such a wonderful time at the Hampton's Tristan

Tristan: You're welcome I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

_**Tristan's Point of View**_

_This weekend at the Hampton's was perfect. I could feel myself falling in love with Rory. I hope in the end I will be chosen._

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_The Hampton's with Tristan was great. I can't help but smile when I think about it. I can't make my choice yet though because it is time for my date with Marty._

Marty: Hey, Rory

Rory: Hey how are you?

Marty: I'm great let's go

Rory: Alright

Martha's vineyard

Rory: I am glad you came to enjoy Martha's Vineyard with me.

Marty: Me too it will give us time to get to know each other more. Why did you keep me when you could have easily picked someone else like Logan?

Rory: I felt this connection that is unexplainable with Rory. I feel things that I have never ever felt before

Marty: I feel the same for you as I did in College Rory, what has changed? In college you turned me down

Rory: I know but I didn't feel the same and now experiencing this with you has made me think about what we could have had.

Marty: Would you like to have a picnic on the beach it is a gorgeous day outside

Rory: I would love too

We watch as Rory and Marty eat their picnic outside on the beach, talking and laughing with each other as the song I could fall in love by Selena plays in the background

I could lose my heart tonight,  
If you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way i feel i might  
Lose control and let you stay  
Cause i could take you in my arms,  
And never let you go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make you feel  
But if i take that chance right now,  
Tomorrow will you want me still?  
(baby will you want me?)  
So i should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
(i could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you

And i know it's not right,  
And i guess i should try  
To do what i should do  
But i could fall in love,

Fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you

Siempre estoy soñando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome, con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podría amar a ti  
(translation:  
I'm always dreaming of you  
Kissing my lips, caressing my skin  
Hugging me with crazy longings  
Imagining that you love me  
The way that i could love you)

So i should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you  
I could fall in love with you

Rory: Thank you for the picnic; I have a letter here for us

Marty: Let's read it

_Dear Rory and Marty,_

_As you spend your one on one date here in beautiful Martha's Vineyard we have a key enclosed inside to the master room for you both to stay in if you choose to forfeit your rooms that you have now_

_Sincerely,_

_TV host_

Rory: What do you say Marty would you like to spend the night with me?

Marty: I would love too

Back at the bachelor pad

_**Tristan's Point of View**_

_I feel that the date between me and Rory went fairly well. I am go glad that I am getting the chance with her. I wonder how her date with Marty is going._

The next day

Rory: Thanks Marty for a wonderful weekend

Marty: No problem and thank you Rory

_**Marty's Point of View**_

_I feel the date went well it was a little rough at the beginning but who knows what could happen next_

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_The date was a little rough but it turned out well in the end. Now I have to go home and have Marty and Tristan meet my family to see who they feel that I should be with. I still am torn between the two_

Next time on the Bachelorette Rory brings Tristan and Marty home to meet her family and her family helps Rory with her decision.

Next Chapter: Meeting Rory's family

Chapter 22: The final rose ceremony

Chapter 23: The wedding

Chapter 24: Epilogue


	21. Meeting Rory's family

Chapter 21: Meeting Rory's family

Welcome back to the Bachelorette, today Rory will be taking both of the guys home with her to meet her family and her family will help her make her decision.

The bachelor pad

Mail person: Package for Tristan and Marty

Marty: Thanks, Tristan the package is here

The Video

Hey guys, you will be visiting my family here is the thing with my family. I have two families one consists of my mother Lorelei and her husband Luke Danes and their children Ricky and Will. The other family is of my father Christopher and step-mother Sherri and their children: Gigi, Ellie and Ryan. However, I am not that close with my father and so we will only be visiting with my Mom's family but if you want to we can visit my father's family. The first one to visit me will be Marty followed by Tristan. I can't wait to show you guys my family. Take care

Marty: I better get going

Tristan: Have fun

Rory's house in Stars Hollow

Ding-Dong

Rory: Hey Marty, come on in

Marty: Thanks Rory

Rory: Mother come here

Lorelei: Yes angel

Rory: This is my mother Lorelei and this Marty

Marty: It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Danes

Lorelei: Call me Lorelei and please don't call me Mrs. Danes it makes me sound old

Marty: Sorry

Ricky and Will: Rory, Rory

Rory: Marty meet my brothers Ricky and Will

Marty: Hello, its nice to meet you

Ricky: My name is Richard Christopher Danes but call me Ricky

Will: And I am William Lucas Danes but call me Will, are you dating our sister?

Marty: I am

Ricky and Will: Cool, what do you do? Do you have siblings?

Marty: I work as a doctor and teach at John Hopkins University Medical School. And I have a brother named Sam and a sister named Taylor

Lorelei: Lukey your home!

Luke: Don't call me Lukey, I hate it when you call me that

Lorelei: Marty meet Luke he is my husband. Luke this is Marty

Marty: Hello, Mr. Danes its nice to meet you

Luke: What are your intensions?

Marty: Excuse me,

Luke: What are your intensions towards my step-daughter cause if you hurt her I will kill you

Marty: I won't hurt Rory, I like her so much and I am glad to be getting this opportunity with her. She is an amazing person.

Lorelei: Would you like some coffee?

Marty: I'm sorry, I don't drink coffee I am more of a tea person

Lorelei: How can you not drink coffee? The world revolves around coffee

Marty: I have never been a big fan of coffee

Luke: You are my type of man Marty, I don't like coffee either

As the day goes on Marty continues to get to know the family

Rory: Thank you Marty for meeting my family see you later

Marty: Thank you Rory, good night

The next day

Ding-Dong

Rory: Hello Tristan

Tristan: Hey Rory, I brought you these (hands her pink roses)

Rory: Thanks Tris

Lorelei: Hey Ror, who is this?

Rory: Tristan meet my mother Lorelei, Mom meet Tristan

Lorelei: As in bible boy Tristan, spawn of satan?

Rory: Yes

Tristan: It is a pleasure to meet you Lorelei, I brought you a large cup of coffee

Lorelei: You are my god Tristan thank you

Rory: Hey Ricky and Will come out here

Ricky and Will: Yes Rory

Rory: I want you to meet someone

Ricky and Will: Okay

Rory: This is Tristan, Tristan this is Ricky and Will my brothers

Tristan: hey there guys nice to meet you

Ricky: Hello, do you want to go play games

Tristan: Maybe later but I promise I will play with you when I am done visiting with your Mom and Dad.

Will: Okay

Lorelei: Luke meet Tristan, Tristan meet Luke

Luke: Hello

Tristan: Hello

Luke: I see you brought my wife coffee

Tristan: yes, I know that the Gilmore women love their coffee

Lorelei: So Tristan do you have any siblings?

Tristan: Rory met my little sister Bailey who is three but she didn't get a chance to meet my other siblings because they are out of town. My other siblings are Emily and Taylor Dugrey.

Lorelei: All sisters, wait Dugrey?

Tristan: Yes, why

Lorelei: As in Janlen Dugrey?

Tristan: Yes he is my grandpa

As the day goes on Tristan visits and gets to know Rory's family and plays with Rory's brothers

Tristan: Rory I know that it is hard for you to visit your Dad but I was wondering if I could meet him and his family

Rory: Sure

Tristan and Rory head to Rory's Dad's house

Ding-Dong

Sherri: Rory, what a pleasant surprise

Rory: Hello, Sherri

Sherri: Christopher come here its Rory

Christopher: Rory, hello honey how nice of you to stop by and I see you brought someone with you come in.

Rory: Hey dad, yeah he wanted to meet you and your family so I said sure

Sherri: Kids, come here Rory is here

The kids: Rory!

Rory: Hey guys, Sherri this is Tristan and Tristan this is Sherri my step-mother and this is my dad Christopher

Tristan: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden it is very nice to meet you

Christopher: Nice to meet you too

Rory: This is Georgia, Elizabeth and Ryan

Tristan: Hello there Georgia, Elizabeth and Ryan it is nice to meet you

Gigi: It is nice to meet you too but please call me Gigi

Ellie: Call me Ellie

Ryan: I'm just Ryan

As the day goes on Tristan and Rory visit with Rory's dads family

Tristan: I know that you and your dad don't have the best relationship and I understand, I just wanted to meet them to see what they are like

Rory: It's okay Tristan, really I'm glad you got to meet them

Tristan: Thank you Rory

Rory: You're welcome, goodnight

Tristan: good night

The next day in Stars Hollow

Rory: So Mom and Luke what do you think?

Lorelei: I like Tristan

Luke: I like Marty

Lorelei: But follow your heart Rory and you will be able to choose someone

Rory: Thanks Mom and Luke, goodnight.

Next time on the Bachelorette stay tuned for the final rose ceremony

Next Chapter: The final rose ceremony

Chapter 23: The wedding

Chapter 24: Epilogue


	22. The final rose ceremony

Chapter 22: The final rose ceremony

Welcome back to the Bachelorette. This is the moment everybody has been waiting for it is time for the Bachelorette to make her choice let's see what is going on in the bachelor's house as they get ready to meet Rory one at a time.

Bachelor Pad

_**Tristan's Point of View**_

_This is it; I am so scared and nervous. I hope Rory picks me if not then I was lucky to have this opportunity with her_

_**Marty's Point of View**_

_Wow, any minute now I could be engaged to the most wonderful woman but then again I could be going home who knows_

At the gazebo where Rory is anxiously waiting for the guys to come one at a time

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_Today is the day I make my choice. After seeing how each one is with my family, how I am with their family and our one on one dates. I know who I am going to pick and I am making my choice._

The first limo pulls up and the first guy steps out

Rory: Thank you so much for meeting with me Marty

Marty: You are most welcome

Rory: As you know I have one rose tonight and so one of you will be going home tonight. Marty I think that you are a wonderful guy and I have fallen for you but after spending more time I realized that my heart belongs with someone else. I'm sorry Marty this rose isn't for you

Marty: It's okay Rory, I'm glad that I got this chance with you.

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_As Marty walked away I couldn't help but feel sad but I know I made the right choice. _

_**Marty's point of view**_

_I didn't get picked. Oh well best of luck to Rory and Tristan_

The second limo pulls up and out steps Tristan, Rory turns and smiles at him

_**Tristan's Point of View**_

_My heart stopped when I saw Rory, she is the one for me. I am so nervous I just hope I get picked_

_**Rory's Point of View**_

_There he is the one for me. My one and only love forever, _

Rory: Hello Tristan

Tristan: Hello Rory, you look amazing

Rory: Thank you Tristan. As you know I have one rose left and I am suppose to give it to someone I love and care for deeply. Tristan Janlen Dugrey, when we first met I didn't like you but being here with you made me realize how much I liked you and how much I want to be with you. Tristan will you do the honor of accepting this rose?

Tristan: Yes Rory I will thank you so much (leans down and kisses her and holds her tightly)

Rory: Thank you

Tristan: You're welcome. There is something I have to ask you though. Being here with you made me realize how much I love you and gives me the chance to make things right with you. Rory I have fallen in love with you

Rory: I have fallen in love with you too Tristan

Tristan: Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the third will you do me the honor of being my wife?

Rory: Yes, Tristan

Tristan: I love you

Rory: I love you too

There you have it folks. Thank you for watching the Bachelorette. Tune in for our special next year on Rory and Tristan's wedding. Thank you and good night

Next chapter: The wedding

Chapter 24: Epilogue


	23. The wedding

Chapter 23: The wedding

Welcome to the special edition of the Bachelorette. Today we are showcasing the wedding of Rory and Tristan. Let's look in the bride's room as she gets ready

The bride's room, Rory is in her wedding dress

Rory: Mom, how do you look?

Lorelei: Rory, you look beautiful

Emily: You sure do Rory

Bailey: Look at me Rory!

Rory: You look beautiful Bailey

Lorelei: I'm so proud of you Rory

Rory: Thanks Mom

Christopher: Are you ready Rory?

Rory: Yes Dad, lets get me married

Christopher: you look beautiful Rory

Rory: Thank you Dad

Luke: Are you ready, wow Rory look at you

Rory: Thanks Luke

The center of town at the gazebo

_**Tristan's Point of view**_

_Today is the day Rory is going to be my wife. I love her so much. I can't believe we are getting married today. I couldn't be happy. With Lane as Rory's maid of honor and Henry my best man; with Emily and Taylor as Bridesmaids and Will and Ricky as groomsmen and Bailey as our flower girl and Ryan as our ring bearer, as the music started I looked up and saw Rory walking towards me. I couldn't help but smile._

_**Rory's Point of view**_

_This is it, time for me to get married to the man of my dreams. I love Tristan so much. I am so happy. _

The ceremony

The Priest: Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?

Christopher: Her mother, Luke Danes and I do

The Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here sees why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece

A moment of silence passed when a male voice spoke up

Guy: I object

Rory: Who objected?

Guy: I did

Rory: Dean?

Dean: Yes, Rory how can you marry the accountant? When you are suppose to be marrying me, he is going to just break your heart. I've tried to tell you on the show but you just wouldn't listen. Now you aren't going to get married to him instead you are going to marry me

Rory: No I am not going to marry you Dean. I love Tristan with all my heart. It is over between us.

Dean: You told me that you would always love me and I love you so we should be married instead of you and the accountant.

Rory: Rory, you were my first love Dean of course a part of me will always care for you but I don't love you Dean and I don't think I ever did.

Dean: You do love me I know you do

Tristan: Bag boy shut up and leave now

Dean: Are you going to make me accountant, you know that you are going to break Rory's heart. What kind of garbage did you feed Rory to make her believe that you actually love her?

Tristan: I love Rory with all my heart and she loves me bag boy now leave before I make you leave

Dean: Is that a threat accountant? Because I will kill you (he pulls out a gun and fires it at Tristan but instead of it hitting Tristan, Christopher jumped in front of Tristan)

Rory: Dad, are you okay? You are going to be okay

Dad: I love you Rory, you deserve the best and Tristan will take care of you, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I love you Rory

Rory: Dad, hang in there you will be okay

As the cops arrest Dean, the ambulance people take Christopher away to the hospital

EMT guy: He's going to be okay he got lucky it just went into his arm

Rory: Thank you

Tristan: I'm sorry our wedding got ruined

Rory: It didn't get ruined we can still get married

After the ambulance and cops left the ceremony continued

Priest: I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride

Rory and Tristan kiss

Priest: I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey

From that day on Rory and Tristan lived happily ever after

Next chapter: Epilogue


	24. Epilogue

Chapter 24: Epilogue

It has been 5 years after Rory and Tristan's wedding here is what happened to all the bachelors.

Dean was put in jail for his life for attempted murder against Tristan. He still thinks that Rory should be his but he can't go anywhere near her because of his sentence and the restraining order.

Logan married a friend of the family named Gabrielle. He became the president of his company and carried on his family name. They had two children Logan JR. and Savannah.

Finn ended up moving to Australia and married his childhood sweetheart Anna. They had twin girls Haley and Brooke and were pregnant with their third child a boy to be named Nathan.

Colin is still single and working. He is very happy with his work.

Marty recently got married to Hannah his high school sweetheart. No children yet but one day.

Jess is still an author and now is writing about love romances about loving someone and losing someone. He hasn't found the one yet.

After the wedding, Christopher was fine and lived happily with his family and visited Rory and Tristan every once in awhile.

Lorelei and Luke remained in Stars Hollow not that far from Rory and Tristan.

Rory and Tristan are still in love and as happy as ever they have three kids right now. Austin Michael Dugrey 4, Lucas James Dugrey 3, and Lori (Lorelei Emily Dugrey the fourth) 2, Rory and Tristan are expecting twins. A boy and a girl too be named Jacob Nathan Dugrey and Keeley Michelle Dugrey. They visit their families pretty regularly and couldn't be happier.

Thank you to those who read my stories. I appreciate the reviews. Thank you once again.


End file.
